Los Malaventurados no lloran
by Aleks77
Summary: Sora se lamenta tras la perdida de su amado, pero a la vez busca consuelo en alguien mas para superarla. TAIORA/TAKARI
1. Chapter 1: Adiós

HOLA A TODOS...Bueno, este es mi primer fic. que titule "Los malaventurados no lloran", como la canción del grupo mexicano PANDA o PXNDX. bueno, sin mas preambulo, DISFRUTENLO¡

Los malaventurados no lloran

"Adiós, hermano", fueron las palabras que se escucharon salir del joven T.K Takaishi en el funeral de su hermano, Matt Ishida, quien, a sus 26 años, había perdido la vida de una manera injusta. Sí, era una tarde triste para todos, pero especialmente para alguien, y esa alguien era Sora Takenouchi, quien, hasta hace poco, era la prometida de Matt.

.- Como quisiera que nada de esto hubiera pasado – se lamentaba Sora, quien tenía el corazón destrozado. Y como no habría de tenerlo, si en unos cuantos meses sería la esposa del joven Ishida.

.- Y del otro lado de la habitación se encontraba el mejor amigo de Matt, Tai Kamiya, quien estaba inconsolable tras la muerte de su amigo. – como quisiera que estuvieras aquí, pero te nos adelantaste en el camino, y lo peor de todo es que, ni siquiera fue tu culpa – se lamentaba el joven Tai, quien no podía aceptar que su amigo ya no estaba con ellos.

Pasadas las 2 de la tarde, enterraron al joven Ishida en el panteón municipal de Odaiba, en donde, tanto familiares y amigos se reunieron para, darle el ultimo adiós a Matt. – te extrañare muchísimo hermano, pero te juro, que esto no va a quedar así, encontrare al desgraciado que te hizo esto y te voy a vengar – se decía a si mismo el joven T.K, quien tenía sed de venganza contra el que mató a su hermano. Y es que, la muerte de Matt no había sido un accidente, sino que lo habían asesinado a sangre fría, y sin razón aparente. – Pero, ¿Por qué lo hicieron?, ¿Por qué tuvo que ser él y no alguien más? – era la pregunta que se hacia su hermano.

.- Después de unas cuantas horas, todos se habían ido, excepto Sora, quien no se separaba de la tumba de su ahora difunto prometido. – Lo siento señorita, pero es hora de cerrar – le dijo a Sora el encargado del cementerio. - ¿Tan pronto van a cerrar? – contesto Sora, quien no se había percatado de la hora – ¿Como que tan pronto?, señorita, son las 8 de la noche, ya tenemos que cerrar – le dijo a Sora con un tono de voz que reflejaba molestia. – Oh, lo siento mucho, no me había percatado – se disculpó Sora, quien salió del cementerio sin decir una palabra.

.- Después de haber salido del cementerio, Sora se encontraba caminando para agarrar un taxi, cuando de pronto, un par de ladrones intentaron asaltarla – dame tu bolsa estúpida – le dijo uno de los ladrones, a lo cual Sora accedió, sin embargo, el otro de los ladrones no solo quería la bolsa – mmm, sabes, yo creo que esta zorra nos podría divertir un rato, ¿no lo crees? – le dijo uno de los ladrones a su acompañante – tal vez, si, tienes razón, nos divertirá un rato – le contesto al otro ladrón. Sora forcejeaba con los ladrones, pero cada intento era en vano, pues eran 2 contra 1 – SUELTAME, IMBECIL – era lo que Sora gritaba desesperadamente, y cuando parecía que todo estaba perdido, apareció la heroíca figura de un hombre.

.- TE DIJO QUE LA SOLTARAS IDIOTA – fue lo que se escucho salir de la boca de aquel joven con cabellos alborotados - ¿o qué? ¿vas a llorar? – fue la burlona respuesta de uno de los ladrones – no, no lloraré, pero si te dejaré viendo estrellas alrededor de tu cabeza – fue la valiente respuesta del joven – mejor ni lo intentes – respondía el ladrón – somos 2 contra 1, nunca podrás niño, así que mejor vete a casa. - El no está solo – se escucho venir de otro joven, y ese joven era el hermano menor de Matt, T.K Takaishi, quien estaba ahí para ayudar – ahora somos 2 contra 2 – fue la respuesta del rubio, quien, al instante se abalanzó sobre uno de los ladrones dándole un fuerte puñetazo en la cara – tu ve por el otro - dijo T.K a su amigo, quien, dicho y hecho, le tiro un puñetazo en el estomago al otro ladrón. Después de unos minutos de pelea en donde hubo empujones, golpes, sangre e insultos, los ladrones huyeron, dejando en paz a Sora y compañía.

.- ¿Te encuentras bien? – pregunto T.K a Sora – Sí, gracias T.K, de verdad me salvaste la vida – fue la respuesta de Sora, quien aún seguía asustada por lo que había pasado – No me lo agradezcas Sora, para eso están los amigos ¿no? – fue la respuesta del rubio – Tienes mucha suerte Sora – aún decía T.K – de no haber venido, quien sabe lo que te hubieran hecho esos tipos. – Si, losé – fue la respuesta de Sora, quien le pregunto algo más a T.K – por cierto, ¿Quién es tu amigo? – Mi nombre es Tai Kamiya – respondió el moreno.

Continuará…

NOTAS DE AUTOR: Este es mi primer fic. as ique, no sean duros conmigo y si cometi faltas ortográficas les pido una disculpa de antemano.

Espero me ayuden a superarme,


	2. Chapter 2: Una nueva esperanza

HOLA A TODOS...AQUI ESTA EL NUEVO CAPITULO, AL QUE DECIDI TITULAR: "UNA NUEVA ESPERANZA"...disfrutenlo :D

.- Mucho gusto Tai, yo soy Sora Takenouchi – respondió Sora al moreno que, de no ser porque estaba ahí, Sora hubiera sido víctima de esos ladrones – Muchas gracias a los 2, de verdad, no sé que me hubieran hecho ese par de ladrones. – seguía agradeciendo Sora. – No te preocupes – respondía T.K – como ya te dije, para eso estamos los amigos, pero ya es tarde Sora, deberías de irte a casa. Sora asintió con la cabeza y tomó un taxi para posteriormente irse a casa. – Cielos Tai, de no ser porque estábamos cerca, esto hubiera sido otra historia. – decía T.K a su amigo, quien solo asintió para después despedirse e irse del lugar en su auto.

.- Tai había llegado a casa dispuesto a darse un buen baño para olvidar todo lo que había pasado ese día, desde el funeral de su mejor amigo, hasta el incidente con los ladrones, cuando de pronto escucho el timbre de su casa sonar. - ¿Quién será a estas horas de la noche? – se preguntaba el moreno, y se sorprendió de ver que era su hermana menor, Kari, que no paraba de llorar. – hermmano…pp-uedo pasar? – preguntó Kari. – Claro hermana, pero, ¿Por qué lloras?, dime, ¿acaso Davis se volvió a portar como un idiota contigo? Si es así, yo mismo le voy a romper la cara – decía Tai molesto, porque, de ser así, esta sería la 6ta vez que Davis trataba mal a su hermana. – No, es eso, es solo que…- ¿es solo que, qué Kari? – respondió su hermano que no creía las palabras de su hermana. – Es solo que…discutí con una amiga – decía Kari, que estaba preocupada que su hermano no creyera lo que estaba diciendo. – Ok, y ¿para eso viniste hasta acá? – preguntaba Tai, que no se creía ninguna de las palabras de su hermana. Kari solo se quedo callada pensando en una excusa, pero fue en vano, puesto que su hermano, aunque fuera un poco torpe, no era un idiota y sabía que algo andaba mal. – ¿Y bien? ¿Por qué discutieron? – fueron las palabras de Tai, que con la mirada, prácticamente obligaba a Kari a decir la verdad. – Es solo que…de acuerdo Tai, tú ganas, fue Davis quien me hizo llorar. – decía Kari con miedo de la reacción de su hermano. – Tai se quedó callado por un momento, pero luego de meditarlo un poco, respondió – aaaahh…..Kari, si bien sabes que el solo te quiere para tener sexo ¿porqué aun sigues con él ? Realmente demuestras que no tienes dignidad, y perdóname que te diga esto, pero si yo fuera tú, yo consideraría terminar la relación – Lo sé hermano…es solo que….mejor olvídalo, no lo entenderías – fueron las palabras de Kari, quien ni ella misma se creía esas palabras. – Ok, pero recuerda que si tú no te respetas a ti misma, nadie lo hará, ahora vete a dormir, que ya es tarde – fueron las palabras de Tai, que con su dedo índice apuntaba hacia la habitación de huéspedes. – Gracias hermano, descansa. – fueron las palabras de Kari antes de irse a la cama. - Tú también descansa – fueron las palabras del moreno, quien pensaba – "¿Por qué no abre los ojos?" – antes de irse a bañar y posteriormente, a dormir.

.- Del otro lado de la ciudad, Sora había llegado a su apartamento, cuando Mimi Tachikawa, su mejor amiga y compañera de apartamento, le preguntó - ¿Estás bien?, ¿No te pasó nada?, ¿Te duele algo? – Mimi, estoy bien – respondió Sora ante tanta pregunta de la castaña – Que bueno – decía Mimi – T.K me dijo que habían intentado robarte. – Si eso es cierto, pero de no ser por él y por un tal Tai Kamiya, otra cosa hubiera sucedido – respondía la pelirroja, - Que bueno que estaba ahí, porque sino, quien sabe que hubiera pasado. – Por cierto Mimi ¿Quién es ese tal Tai? – cuestionaba Sora, quien tenía la impresión de conocerlo. – Tai Kamiya era el mejor amigo de Matt, te lo presentó ¿Qué no lo recuerdas? – fue la respuesta de la castaña. – Ah, ok, con razón se me hacía conocido, bueno gracias Mimi, ahora deja voy a bañarme, que después de todo esto, quiero relajarme un poco. – Sí, bueno, yo ya me voy a dormir, que mañana tengo que ir a trabajar, descansa Sora – Tú también descansa Mimi – fueron las palabras de Sora, quien, no dejaba de pensar en Tai por alguna razón.

.- Después de una semana de lo acontecido, Sora se encontraba en el cementerio, para llevarle flores a Matt. Al instante que ella dejó las flores en su tumba, no pudo contener las lagrimas y empezó a llorar. – No sabes cuánto te extraño, mi amor – fueron las palabras de Sora, que tenía el corazón roto. – Si, yo también te extraño Matt. – Sora se dio la vuelta y vio que no estaba sola, pues, Tai también había ido a dejarle flores a su ya fallecido mejor amigo. - ¿Tú qué haces aquí? – fue lo único que se le ocurrió decir a Sora, dado que no esperaba que alguien más fuera al cementerio a dejarle flores a Matt. – Tranquila, solo vine a dejarle flores, o ¿acaso es un delito dejarle flores a un amigo ya fallecido? – fue la respuesta de Tai, que denotaba un tono de broma. – Muy gracioso – Oye, no era mi intención ofenderte…Sora, ¿verdad? – Sí, no te preocupes, Tai ¿cierto? – Así es, mi nombre es Tai. Tal vez no me recuerdes, pero Matt nos presentó una vez. – La verdad, es que no te recordaba, pero, gracias por recordármelo. – fue la respuesta de Sora, quien por alguna razón, le empezaba a agradar Tai. Y así, empezaron a recordar los buenos momentos que vivieron con Matt, hasta que… - Lo siento, es hora de cerrar – dijo el encargado del cementerio, quien, esta vez, lo dijo de una manera más grosera. – Esta bien, ya nos íbamos. – fue la respuesta de Tai, quien ayudó a Sora a levantarse y se fueron del cementerio. - Oye, Sora – dijo el moreno –¿No te gustaría ir a tomar un café conmigo uno de estos días? – Sí, me encantaría – fue la respuesta de Sora. Después se despidieron y cada quien se fue por su lado.

Continuará...

**NOTAS DE AUTOR**: Muchas gracias a todos los que leen esta historia, de verdad, se los agradezco muchisimo, pero especialmente a:** Faty Takenouchii** y a** Shio.S.R**, que fueron las primeras en dejarme review...gracias de antemano y prometo no dejar inconcluso este fic :D


	3. Chapter 3: Una cita, ¿entre amigos?

_**HOLA A TODOS, Aqui la tercera parte de mi fanfic. DISFRUTENLO :D**_

.- Por favor, contesta. – era lo que decía Tai, quien marcaba al celular de Sora, para invitarla a salir, como habían quedado. - ¿Hola? – fue la respuesta de Sora, quien no conocía el número de celular que le había marcado. – Sí, hola Sora, soy yo, Tai. – Ah, hola Tai, por cierto, ¿cómo conseguiste mi celular? – preguntaba la pelirroja, quien no recordaba haberle dado su número a Tai. – Bueno, pues me lo dio T.K – fue la respuesta del moreno. – Está bien, bueno, ¿te puedo ayudar en algo? – Sí, quisiera saber sí… ¿querías salir conmigo?, tu sabes, como amigos. – Mmm….sí, está bien, solo dime cuándo y dónde – respondía Sora, quien, aunque quisiera, no podía ocultar que estaba feliz. - ¿Qué tal mañana…a las 6 de la tarde, en el parque central de Odaiba, y ya después decidimos a donde vamos? – preguntó el moreno, quien se sentía un poco nervioso. – Está bien, ahí estaré. – Bien, hasta entonces. – Sí, hasta entonces Tai. – fue como se despidieron. - ¡SÍ! – decía emocionado Tai, antes de irse a dormir.

.- Al siguiente día...- Amiga, eso es genial – fueron las palabras de Mimi al saber que Sora, había quedado de salir con Tai a tomar un café. – Sí, losé. Pero es solo como amigos, tú sabes, para conocernos mejor. No quiero que malpienses las cosas. – Está bien, será "como amigos". Y bien, ¿Dónde quedaron en verse? – pregunto la castaña a su amiga. – Pues, quedamos en vernos en el parque central de Odaiba, y ya después veremos a dónde iremos, pero será algo sencillo, no creas que iremos a algún lugar caro o lujoso. Solo será para platicar y conocernos mejor. – Pues eso está bien para empezar a conocerse. ¿A qué hora quedaron de verse? – A las 6, ¿por? – MIRA LA HORA, son las 4:30, es tardísimo, ahora ve a bañarte….RÁPIDO, ¿Qué tanto esperas? – Cierto, bien, iré a bañarme.

.- Y al otro lado de la ciudad, Tai, junto a su amigo Izzy, conversaban acerca de la "cita" que iba a tener con Sora. – Cielos tigre, tú sí que sabes cómo ligar – decía Izzy. – Por enésima vez, no pienso ligarmela, solo quiero conocerla, conversar con ella, ¿o que ya se te olvido que ella ERA LA PROMETIDA DE MI MEJOR AMIGO? – fue la respuesta de Tai, quien tenía la fama de haber salido con el doble de chicas que su amigo Izzy. – Ok, tampoco es para que te exaltes. Y bien, ¿a dónde piensas llevarla? De una vez te digo que no pienses llevarla a un lugar ridículo como un KFC o un Burger King. Pero tampoco la lleves a un lugar caro o lujoso. – Tranquilo Izzy, estás hablando con Tai Kamiya, claro que no la llevaré a un Burger King o a un KFC…la llevaré a un Carl´s Jr. xD o a un Pizza Hut. - ¬¬ Tai….es en serio, no la lleves a ninguno de esos lugares. – Lo sé Izzy, solo bromeo. – Y así se la pasaron durante un rato hasta que Tai se arreglo y partió hasta el parque central de Odaiba.

.- Ya en el parque, Tai se encontró con Sora. – Perdón, de veras perdón por el retraso, pero no era mi intención es solo qué…. – Tai – interrumpió Sora – son las 6:03, está bien, no te lo tomes tan apecho. – Ohh, está bien. Y, ¿nos vamos? – Claro, pero, ¿a dónde iremos? – cuestionó la pelirroja – Mmm…estaba pensando, ¿Qué tal si vamos a una cafetería que está cerca de mi casa? Estoy seguro que te va a encantar.- Seguro, pero, ¿Dónde vives? – Bueno, pues vivo un poco lejos de aquí. - ¿osea, en que parte? – Bueno, pues vivo en Las Venturas. (Las Venturas, el lugar de mayor categoría en la ciudad de Odaiba.) – Ahh, ok, - fue la respuesta de Sora, quien temía que fuera demasiado caro, puesto que solo llevaba $300. – Bueno, pues que esperamos, vámonos. – dijo Tai, quien no podía ocultar su felicidad de salir con Sora. – Está bien. – dijo Sora, antes de subir al auto de Tai.

.- En su apartamento, Kari discutía fuertemente con Davis - ¡YA TE DIJE DAVIS¡ - gritaba Kari - ¡NO PIENSO VOLVER A DEJAR QUE ME MALTRATES…ASÍ QUE, TERMINAMOS! - ¿así? – preguntaba Davis, con un cinismo impresionante – pues, adelante, lárgate, yo no te necesito, total, tu solo eres una del montón. Kari, al escuchar eso, no lo dudo, y en una maleta, empezó a echar toda su ropa y cosas que le pertenecían. - ¿A dónde vas? – preguntaba Davis, al ver a Kari con la maleta. – Te dije que no volvería a dejar que me maltrates, así que me largo de aquí – dijo Kari, antes de irse.

.- Sin embargo, en el trayecto, se puso a pensar – "¿Dónde voy a quedarme? Tengo suficiente dinero para unos cuantos días en un hotel, pero"….- Así siguió pensando, hasta que, de pronto se encontró a T.K – Hola, Kari, ¿Cómo has estado? – fue el saludo del rubio, quien notaba que Kari no se encontraba bien. - ¿Pasó algo Kari? – No, nada…bueno, la verdad es que termine con Davis. – Al escuchar eso, T.K no pudo evitar pensar "Oh, sí, Kari está disponible". – No, pues, que mal la verdad, pero no te preocupes, ya encontraras a alguien indicado para ti. Por cierto, ¿Por qué llevas esa maleta? – Ah, es que, como tuve la estúpida idea de vivir con Davis en su apartamento, pues al terminar con él, tuve que irme. - ¿Él te corrió? – No, fui yo la de la idea, y ahora no tengo dónde quedarme, aunque estaba pensando que tal vez Yolei podría dejar que me quedara unos días con ella mientras encuentro un apartamento. – No, pues está bien. Por cierto, ¿no quieres ir a cenar? Yo invito. – Mmm…no lo sé T.K, es que…. – vamos, no pierdes nada, solo será una hamburguesa. – Si, está bien, vamos. – Perfecto, puedes dejar tu maleta en mi auto. – fue la respuesta de T.K, antes de partir hacia el Burger King más cercano.

.- ¡NO LO PUEDO CREER! – Fue lo que digo Sora al entrar a la cafetería "Nebraska", ubicada en Las Venturas y que parecía todo, menos una cafetería. – Te dije que te iba a gustar, ahora vamos a sentarnos. – le dijo Tai a Sora, quien seguía impresionada ante tal elegancia de esa cafetería, que mas bien parecía un restaurante.

.- Después de estar buscando un buen lugar, finalmente encontraron uno, cerca de la ventana. Lo primero que hizo Sora al sentarse fue ver los precios del menú, y vaya que se sorprendió al ver que una soda costaba $30, un café $35, una rebanada de pastel $50 y una hamburguesa con papas a la francesa $115. – Cielos, esto está un poco caro – decía Sora, preocupada, porque de malpasarse no tendría suficiente dinero para el taxi. – No te preocupes por el dinero Sora – respondió Tai – Yo te invite, así que yo pagaré. – Pero Tai… - Sin peros Sora, tú solo preocúpate en que te guste la comida, yo me ocuparé del dinero – dijo tajantemente Tai, quien no permitiría que Sora gastará su dinero, dado que para el eso sería descortés. – De acuerdo Tai, gracias – decía Sora un poco apenada. – No tienes nada que agradecer. – Fue la respuesta del moreno, quien hizo que Sora se apenara más.

.- Después de haber ordenado cada quien (Sora una rebanada de pastel y un café, y Tai una soda y una hamburguesa) empezaron a conversar. – Y bien Tai, cuéntame de ti. –- Bueno, pues mi nombre es Tai Kamiya, tengo 26 años, nací un 8 de mayo, me gusta el futbol, siendo los Dragones de Odaiba mi equipo favorito…ah, y mido 1.91. – respondió el moreno a la pelirroja. – Ahora tú cuéntame de ti. – Bien, pues mi nombre es Sora Takenouchi, tengo 25, casi 26 años, nací un 20 de agosto, a mí también me gusta el futbol, pero yo me inclinó hacia los Rayos de Odaiba, no a ese equipo perdedor al que tú le vas. Ah, y mido 1.75. – Esta bien, solo que los Dragones no son un equipo perdedor, solo están en una mala racha. – Sí, claro, en una mala racha de 2 años y medio – dijo Sora, haciendo que ambos soltarán una carcajada.

.- Del otro lado de la ciudad, en un Burger King cercano al parque central de Odaiba, T.K y Kari estaban cenando. – Gracias, T.K, de verdad gracias, esto te lo voy a pagar. – dijo Kari, antes de que T.K le contestará – No, no es nada, y no es necesario que me lo pagues, yo lo hice porque me nació hacerlo, no para que estuvieras endeudada conmigo. – Gracias de nuevo T.K, eres mi mejor amigo. – Kari, al haber dicho eso, hizo que T.K se sonrojara. – No, no es nada. – dijo un sonrojado T.K, quien no esperaba que Kari dijera eso.

.- Son $230, señor. – fue lo que dijo el mesero a Tai, al entregarle la cuenta. – Ah, sí, muchas gracias. – fue la respuesta de Tai, quien no se preocupaba en lo más mínimo por el dinero. – Bueno, Sora, espero te haya gustado el lugar. – Sí, me gusto mucho, pero no tenías que haber pagado – Por favor Sora, no te fijes en eso. Lo hice porque te considero mi amiga, y por lo regular, casi siempre cuando invito a mis amigas yo soy el que paga, así que no te preocupes, lo hice porque me nació hacerlo. – Bueno, gracias Tai. – fue lo que dijo Sora, quien cada vez se sentía más cómoda al lado de Tai. Bueno, gracias por todo Tai, - dijo Sora, quien estaba a punto de tomar un taxi. – espera – dijo Tai - ¿No quieres que te lleve? – Tai, eso ya sería demasiado – dijo Sora, quien creía que ya había abusado bastante de Tai. – Vamos Sora, no es nada, aparte está empezando a llover – dijo Tai, señalando al cielo. – Bueno, está bien, - dijo Sora, apenada, subiendo al auto de Tai.

.-¡CIELOS¡ - exclamó Kari, al ver que estaba lloviendo a cantaros. – T.K, tengo que irme, está lloviendo – Kari, ¿a dónde piensas ir? – decía T.K – la casa de Yolei está lejos de aquí, ¿Por qué mejor no pasas la noche en mi apartamento? Y ya mañana te llevo a casa de Yolei. – Kari lo pensó por un momento, pero finalmente acepto. – Está bien, T.K, tu ganas.

Continuará…

**NOTAS DE AUTOR:** Muchas gracias a todos por sus reviews, me motivan a seguir.

Agradecimiento especial para : **SEBALEX**, a quien le prometo usar sus consejos en cuanto a redacción.

De nueva cuenta, gracias a todos ustedes, por seguir este fic. Espero me dejen mas reviews, se acepta de todo, desde felicitaciones hasta quejas (siempre y cuando estas sean de manera educada)

Atte: Aleks


	4. Chapter 4: Sexo, pudor y lágrimas

**HOLA...¿como han estado?, espero que bien. Aquí el nuevo capitulo. Disfrutenlo¡**

.- Muchas gracias Tai, de verdad, no sabes cómo te lo agradezco. – decía Sora a Tai, quien se había tomado la molestia de llevarla hasta su apartamento, a pesar de la lluvia.

.- No, no fue nada Sora, de veras, y no tienes porque agradecérmelo, pues para eso están los amigos, ¿o me equivoco? – fue la respuesta del moreno, quien, hacía que Sora se sonrojara.

.- Sora invito a Tai a pasar a su apartamento, cosa que Tai acepto, dado que la lluvia cada vez se ponía más intensa y sería muy peligroso conducir con el pavimento mojado.

.- Dentro del apartamento, Tai pudo observar que era un pequeño pero acogedor lugar. El apartamento contaba con una sala, 2 habitaciones, la cocina, el cuarto de baño y un pequeño, pero lindo comedor.

.- Bien, pues humilde, pero es mi hogar. No tiene muchos lujos, pero no nos falta nada. – decía Sora, con un tono de voz que reflejaba pena, porque, a decir verdad, Sora se había percatado que Tai estaba acostumbrado a la vida con "lujos".

.- No, no te preocupes por eso Sora. – contestaba Tai – la verdad es que esta muy lindo. Es pequeño, pero acogedor.

.- Bueno

, pues ponte cómodo, porque la lluvia pinta para largo.

.- Sí tienes razón. Gracias. – fue la respuesta de Tai, llena de aquella sencillez y tranquilidad que lo caracterizababa

* * *

><p>.- T.K y Kari habían llegado al apartamento de T.K, después de unas cuantas complicaciones debido a la lluvia.<p>

Al entrar, Kari se percató del elegante estilo de vida que llevaba T.K.

.- T.K, tu apartamento es hermoso – decía Kari, quien, nunca se esperaba que T.K viviera de esa manera.

.- Jeje, gracias, que bueno que te gustó, y bien ¿no se te ofrece nada?. – fue la respuesta del rubio, quien estaba nervioso, dado que, nunca se imaginó tener en su casa a la persona que mas amaba.

.- No, gracias, bueno, sí, es solo que…

.- ¿Es solo que, que, Kari?. Vamos, dímelo, que no te de pena.

.- Por un momento Kari se moría de pena, pues tenía miedo de lo que pensaría T.K, pero finalmente se dio cuenta que era una estupidez por lo que se estaba apenando y decidió decirlo.

.- ¿puedo usar tu baño? – fue la respuesta de Kari, quien se moría de pena.

.- Pff…¿por eso te apenas tanto? – respondía el rubio – claro, adelante, es la primera puerta a la izquierda del pasillo.

.- Gracias – respondía una apenada Kari.

.- Mmm….¿porque se apenará tanto? – pensaba T.K, antes de ir por un vaso de agua.

.- Ya habían pasado 2 horas desde que Tai estaba en casa de Sora, y la lluvia no había parado. Durante ese lapso, Tai y Sora no habían parado de hablar y de ver películas, sin embargo, Sora estaba preocupada, porque, Mimi no había llegado y ya pasaban de las 11 de la noche.

.- ¿Cielos, donde se habrá metido? – se preguntaba Sora, quien no soltaba el celular por nada del mundo.

.- Bueno Sora, fue muy lindo de tu parte, pero creo que ya es hora de irme. – dijo Tai, quien pensaba que era una carga para Sora.

.- Pero Tai, sigue lloviendo, y para donde tu vives está muy peligroso – respondía Sora, quien, a pesar de todo, no quería que Tai se fuera.

.- De verdad Sora, muchas gracias, pero yo…

.- Oye, no puedo dejar que te vayas, además, como tú me pagaste la comida, creo que yo te debo un favor, y quiero recompensarte. ¿Por qué no pasas la noche aquí?. Y ya mañana te vas. – fue lo que respondió Sora, quien, notaba que Tai estaba apenado.

.- Después de pensarlo por un momento, pues sentía pena de quedarse en casa de alguien que apenas estaba conociendo, finalmente y debido a las inclemencias del tiempo, Tai aceptó.

.- Está bien – respondió Tai, con un poco de pena. – creo que si me quedaré, pero solo porque la lluvia no permite que me vaya.

.- Tú no te preocupes por eso, como te dije, te debía un favor, y esta es mi forma de pagártelo – respondía Sora al moreno, quien aún se sentía apenado.

.- Está bien, gracias Sora.

.- No es nada, después de todo, para eso están los amigos ¿Qué no?

.- En otro lado de la ciudad, Kari, quien se encontraba en el apartamento de T.K, no podía dejar de pensar en que iba a pasar la noche en el apartamento de T.K, su mejor amigo, y aún más importante, su platónico amor.

.- Disculpa la molestia T.K, pero, ¿no tendrás un poco de agua que me regales? – preguntó Kari.

.- Claro, mira, deja te la sirvo – respondía T.K, con el carisma que lo caracterizaba.

.-Después de servirle el agua a Kari, T.K se percató del cansancio de Kari, y de inmediato le indico su habitación.

.- Mira Kari, como hace mucho que no tengo huéspedes – 1 año – la habitación de huéspedes está un poco, por no decir bastante desordenada, así que ¿porque mejor no te quedas en mi habitación?. – le decía T.K a Kari

.- No lo sé T.K, es solo que, ya has hecho demasiado por mi – respondía una Kari, como de costumbre, apenada.

.- No, no te preocupes por eso, solo preocúpate por dormir bien, ¿ok? Bueno, ahora ve y descansa.

.- Muchas gracias T.K, de verdad, muchas gracias – respondía Kari, antes de irse a la cama. – Buenas noches T.K.

.- Buenas noches Kari. – respondió el rubio, que no pudo evitar sonrojarse.

.- Pasadas las 2 de la mañana, Kari se levantó al baño, cuando de pronto, escuchó algo proveniente de la sala, era algo como un llanto, así que Kari, no dudó en ver qué pasaba, y se sorprendió al ver que, el llanto era de T.K, quien no se había percatado que Kari lo observaba.

.- Hermano, no sabes cómo me haces falta – le decía el rubio a una foto de su hermano – de verdad, te extraño demasiado, tú eras el único que me entendía, el único que me escuchabas…y el único que me animaba a esforzarme para que Kari se fijara en mí, pero, te nos adelantaste en el camino.

.- Al escuchar eso, Kari no lo pensó 2 veces y se dirigió hasta el rubio – T.K, no te sientas triste, el ahora está en un lugar mejor.

.- ¿Tu qué haces aquí?, te creí dormida – respondió el rubio, quien no se esperaba que Kari estuviera ahí - ¿Qué fue lo que escuchaste?.

.- Escuche lo suficiente, mi amor – fue la respuesta de Kari, quien, al instante, le dio un profundo beso en la boca a T.K, quien no dudo en corresponderle.

.- Yo también te amo, pero no me atrevía a decirte por miedo a que me rechazaras – respondió el rubio, quien, al haber dicho eso, se desprendió de una enorme carga.

.- Así, T.K y Kari siguieron dando muestras de su amor, hasta el punto, en el que ambos se entregaron el uno al otro, tanto físicamente, como sentimental y emocionalmente.

.- Te amo, T.K, espero nunca separarme de ti. – decía Kari, quien, aunque ya no fuera virgen, era la primera vez que hacía el amor.

.- Yo también te amo, Kari – respondió el rubio, antes de quedarse dormido, junto al amor de su vida.

Continuará...

**NOTAS DE AUTOR**: Como se habrán dado cuenta, en este capítulo le dediqué mas tiempo al Takari que al Taiora. ¿la razón? Simple. El capítulo en si era mas largo, pero, como no me gustó como se veian juntas las partes, pues, la que sigue es mas del Taiora, pues, nose, decidi cortarlo. Espero que igual sea de su gusto.

PD: Una disculpa, por no haber actualizado antes, pero, mi compu sufrio un pequeño inconveniente, y por eso no pude actualizar, pero ya esta todo bien :D. Gracias por su paciencia.

Gracias a todos los que me dejan review, de verdad, muchas gracias :D


	5. Chapter 5: ¿Coincidencias?

**Hola a todos, aquí esta el capítulo 5, disfrutenlo :D**

.- Cielos, porqué no llega Mimi – decía una angustiada Sora, pues tenía miedo que le haya pasado algo a su amiga, ya que, nunca había llegado después de las 2 de la madrugada.

.- Tranquila Sora – respondía Tai – estoy seguro que no le pasó nada, además, T.K me dijo que Mimi tenía la mala fama de ser muy fiestera.

.- Eso es cierto, pero me es imposible tranquilizarme, la verdad es que nunca había llegado tan tarde.

.- Pues sí, puede que tengas razón, pero no sirve de nada que te pongas así. – respondió el moreno, quien tomo de la mano a Sora, para tratar de tranquilizarla – Sora, no te preocupes, todo irá bien, ya lo verás.

.- Pero Tai, es solo que… - decía una Sora angustiada, pero a la vez, más tranquila, al sentir que Tai, aunque apenas lo estuviera conociendo, estaba con ella.

.- No te preocupes, ahora, solo mírame a los ojos, y no despegues tu mirada.

.- Parece que todo funcionó, pues Sora logro tranquilizarse, y justo, cuando más perdida estaba en los ojos color chocolate del moreno, un beso estuvo punto de unirlos, cuando de pronto…

.- Que onda carnnalesss – dijo una Mimi, quien acababa de llegar, y que, aparentemente estaba ebria.

.- ¡Mimi!, por el amor de Dios, ¿Qué fue lo que te paso? – decía una Sora, quien estaba totalmente sorprendida de cómo había llegado su amiga.

.- No me passsó nada, solo que decidí vivir la vida al máximo – respondió una Mimi totalmente alcoholizada.

.- Oye, eso no está nada bien de tu parte – interfirió Tai – está bien que te gusten las fiestas, pero oye, al grado que no puedas ni mantenerte en pie y que hayas orinado tus pantalones…eso es excederse. – decía, señalando los pantalones de Mimi, que estaban mojados de la parte delantera de la entrepierna.

.- ¡MIMI! – exclamó Sora - no puedo creerlo, tu nunca te habías comportado de esa manera, dime, ¿Qué fue lo que te llevo hasta estos extremos?

.- Mimi se quedó callada por un momento, cuando, de pronto, se desvaneció y empezó a convulsionar.

.- ¡Rápido!, tenemos que llevarla a un hospital – dijo un Tai, que mostraba preocupación.

.- Pero Tai, sigue lloviendo, además es muy peligroso… - decía una Sora, quien, no sabía que decir.

.- ¡Vamos!, no podemos quedarnos aquí, ¿o prefieres que Mimi muera?.

.- Tienes razón, vamos. – decía una Sora, que no podía ocultar su nerviosismo.

.- Después de unos minutos de camino, lograron llegar al Hospital Universitario de Odaiba, en donde internaron a Mimi de emergencia, pues, al parecer y según los reportes del médico, Mimi había sido víctima no solo de alcohol en exceso, sino de una potente droga, que, de no haber sido tratada a tiempo, hubiera sido otra historia.

.- Pues, la trajeron a tiempo – decía el doctor a Tai y a Sora. – de no haberlo hecho, su amiga Mimi hubiera muerto.

.- ¿Y bien? ¿Cómo esta ella? ¿Se encuentra bien?... – decía una preocupada Sora, que temía por la vida de su amiga.

.- Mimi se encuentra bien, está estable, pero tenemos que tenerla en observación durante unos días para prevenir una recaída. – respondió el doctor, con la frialdad que caracteriza a los doctores.

.- Esta bien, muchas gracias doctor.

.- Tai y Sora se habían quedado ahí en el hospital en la espera de noticias de Mimi, pero no habían dicho nada. Sin embargo, Tai pudo notar que Sora estaba angustiada por algo, pero esta vez, se le notaba demasiado preocupada.

.- Sora, ¿estás bien? – preguntó Tai.

.- Sí, sí lo estoy – dijo una Sora un poco alterada.

.- ¿Estás segura? – respondió Tai, quien notaba que algo le preocupaba a Sora.

.- Bueno, no, no lo estoy. – respondió Sora – me han pasado tantas cosas. Primero la muerte de mi prometido, después mi mejor amiga se enferma, y ahora, no tengo dinero para poder pagarle la cuenta – tras haber dicho eso, Sora se echo a llorar al hombro de Tai.

.- Tras haber escuchado todo eso, Tai de pronto sintió la corazonada de que las cosas que le habían pasado a Sora no eran coincidencia, puesto que, se le hacía demasiado raro que unas semanas después de la muerte de Matt, su mejor amiga de la nada estuviera afectada por una droga que hasta ella misma desconocía de su existencia. Era demasiado sospechoso, pero, ¿Quién sería?, esa era la pregunta que el mismo se hacía, sin embargo, decidió callar, puesto que Sora no merecía sufrir más…aunque, tarde o temprano tendría que saberlo.

.- Tranquila Sora – respondió Tai – no te preocupes, yo pagaré, tú no te preocupes.

.- Pero Tai, tu ya has hecho demasiado por mí, y la verdad es que ya me da pena que tú me has hecho muchos favores y yo no he podido corresponderte.

.- Oye, para eso están los amigos, además, sabes que yo no me fijó en eso del dinero.

.- Bueno, está bien, gracias Tai – fue como respondió Sora, quien, cada vez se sentía más atraída por Tai.

.- De nada Sora – fue como respondió Tai, para ponerle punto final a la conversación.

.- Después de haber pasado toda la noche en el hospital, el doctor finalmente dejo que Sora y Tai vieran a Mimi, y, lo primero que hicieron, fue preguntarle que fue lo que había pasado.

.- Mimi, ¿estás bien? – dijo Sora a su amiga, que se veía un poco alterada por lo que había sucedido.

.- La verdad es que no recuerdo que haya pasado algo… - respondió Mimi.

.- Pero, entonces, ¿Cómo es que te pasó eso? – volvió a cuestionar la pelirroja.

.- Pues, te digo, no sé qué paso, solo recuerdo que estaba en el Bar "Palmeiras" con Yolei, Jun (la hermana de Davis), y con Joe. – respondía la castaña, quien, realmente no recordaba prácticamente nada de lo que había sucedido anoche.

.- Ok, pero bueno, estás bien y eso es lo que importa – le dijo Tai a Mimi – ahora necesitas descansar, ya que más tarde te harán más pruebas.

.- ¿Pruebas?, ¿Qué pruebas? – dijo Mimi un poco asustada, pues no sabía de lo que hablaba Tai.

.- Pues bueno, te harán pruebas de sangre y orina para descartar que tengas sustancias indebidas en tu cuerpo – contesto Sora.

.- ¿Sustancias indebidas? ¿A qué te refieres? – contesto Mimi, aún mas asustada.

.- Pues veras Mimi, anoche llegaste totalmente ebria a nuestro apartamento, y pues, de la nada te desvaneciste y empezaste a convulsionar, así que te trajimos al hospital y fue cuando nos dijeron que habías sido víctima de una potente droga, que hace que se acelere tu ritmo cardiaco y que actúes a impulso. – contestó Tai, quien aún seguía pensando en él porqué de todas esas situaciones desafortunadas en contra de Sora.

.- Después de haber pasado unos minutos con Mimi, Tai y Sora tuvieron que abandonar el cuarto, pues le harías más pruebas a Mimi.

.- Ya fuera del hospital, Tai se ofreció a llevar a Sora a su apartamento, ya que, como la lluvia había cesado, era mejor que Tai se fuera a su casa.

.- Tai, de veras, muchas gracias por lo que estás haciendo por mí, de verdad, no se como agradecértelo – decía Sora durante el trayecto del hospital a su apartamento.

.- No, no es nada, de veras. – contestaba Tai – además, Mimi, también es mi amiga, y no puedo dejar que le pase algo.

.- Bueno, pues, muchas gracias de todas formas.

.-Después de unos minutos más, Tai había llegado al apartamento de Sora, y justó cuando se disponía a bajar, ambos se quedaron viendo el uno al otro directamente, y, como por instinto, Sora no lo pensó 2 veces y le dio un fuerte beso en los labios a Tai, quien, de igual manera, le correspondió.

.- No, no puede ser lo que hice, de veras discúlpame Tai, no era mi intención… - decía Sora, preocupada por haber arruinado su amistad con Tai,

.- Tranquila Sora, no fue nada – contestó el moreno, quien, tras terminar de decir eso, le dio otro beso, pero ahora mas profundo…

Continuará…

**NOTAS DE AUTOR**: Como se habrán dado cuenta, este capitulo es exclusivo del Taiora, porque, como le dedique mas tiempo al Takari en el pasado, pues creo que era justo que este fuera del Taiora ¿que no?. Bueno, muchisimas gracias a todos los que leen mi fanfic. de veras, sin ustedes no sería nada :D

PD: Como varias personas me pidieron que T.K se vengue de quien mató a Matt, lo voy a hacer, por congruente, el fic. será mas largo, estimo que serán unos 9-10 capítulos. (originalmente iban a ser 6)

Aleks.

.


	6. Chapter 6: ¿Quieres ser mi novia?

**Hola a todos, aquí esta el sexto capítulo de los malaventurados no lloran. Disfrutenlo :D**

.- Después de haberse dado un fuerte beso en los labios, Tai se despidió de Sora, quien, entro a su apartamento para poder descansar, después de la larga noche que pasó en el hospital.

.- Cielos – exclamó Sora – no puedo creer lo que hice, creo que, me enamoré de Tai. Pero esto no es posible, solo han pasado unas semanas desde que murió Matt, y ya estoy enamorada de nuevo. Bueno, creo que a esto se le llama "amor a primera vista".

.- Después de haber dejado a Sora en su apartamento, Tai se disponía a ir a su casa, cuando de pronto, su celular sonó.

.- Bueno – contestó Tai - ¿Quién habla?.

.- Hola Tai, soy yo, T.K

.- Ah, T.K, no te reconocí jaja, y bien, ¿se te ofrece algo?

.- Sí, bueno, es que necesito que vengas a mi apartamento, necesito mostrarte algo, es respecto al asesinato de Matt.

.- Tras haber dicho eso, Tai se apresuró en llegar al apartamento de T.K, y es que, como T.K era criminólogo de la S.W.A.T de Odaiba, claro que le interesaba todo lo relacionado con la muerte de su mejor amigo.

.- Voy para allá – respondió Tai, antes de dirigirse al apartamento de T.K

.- Ya en el apartamento, Tai pudo notar que T.K estaba más que contento, aunque a la vez frustrado por no haber podido resolver el caso del asesinato de su hermano.

.- Tai, que bueno que estas aquí – decía el rubio, quien no podía ocultar su felicidad.

.- Jaja, ¿ahora porque tan contento? – cuestiono el moreno.

.- Bueno, pues, eso es porque…

.- Tai, ¿Qué haces aquí? – dijo Kari, quien no se esperaba que su hermano estuviera en el apartamento de su ahora novio.

.- Es lo mismo que te pregunto a ti, ¿Qué haces en el apartamento de T.K tan temprano en la mañana?

.- Kari se quedo pensando un momento, sin embargo, se armo de valor y dijo la verdad.

.- Eso es porque T.K y yo somos novios, y pase la noche en su apartamento.

.- ¡CIELOS!, eso no me lo esperaba – exclamó Tai, quien, aunque protegía demasiado a su hermana, esta vez estaba contento, pues había escogido a un buen hombre – bueno, creo que eso explica él porque T.K estaba tan contento.

.- Bueno, pues sí – respondía un apenado T.K.

.- Pues, felicidades a los 2, aunque eso sí, T.K, si llegas a portarte como un idiota con ella, yo mismo me encargo de romperte los dientes.

.- Tranquilo Tai, te prometo que no la voy a tratar mal, y si no cumplo mi promesa, tú te vas a encargar de golpearme todo lo que quieras.

.- Mas te vale. – contestó Tai, quien, sabía que T.K no era un mal hombre.

.- Bien, pues, cambiando de tema, te pedí que vinieras para que vieras esto – dijo T.K antes de revelarle a Tai un video que captaron las cámaras de seguridad, en el momento en que mataron a Matt.

.- Cielos, eso sí que es impresionante – decía Tai, un poco alebrestado por lo que acaba de ver.

.- Lo sé, este video es demasiado importante para la investigación, sin embargo, a la vez, nos pone en peligro, porque, de buena fuente sé, que quien asesinó a Matt anda tras esto, así que, necesito que me hagas un favor, yo creo que el más grande que te he pedido.

.- Claro T.K, solo dime que tengo que hacer.

.- Bien, quiero que te deshagas de él, en pocas palabras, destrúyelo.

.- ¿Pero, porque quieres que haga eso? – cuestiono Tai, quien, no hallaba sentido de lo que quería T.K que hiciera.

.- Por una simple razón: Seguridad de todos nosotros. Esto en manos equivocadas puede ser fatal, principalmente, podrían atentar contra uno de nosotros, y en segundo, es preferible que nadie lo tengo, aunque, de todas formas, no se pudo obtener la gran cosa de ese video.

.- Tras haber dicho eso, Tai se despidió y se marchó del lugar con la intención de destruir el video, cosa que, al cabo de unas horas, hizo.

.- En otro lado de la ciudad, Davis Motomiya, ex - novio de Kari, discutía fuertemente con alguien por teléfono.

.- Ya te dije – decía Davis – ¿hasta cuándo voy a tener que seguir haciendo esto?

.- Hasta que yo te diga, no desesperes Davis, ya pronto te liberaras de todo esto, pero no te desesperes, que pronto serás libre.

.- Mas te vale, que me estoy cansando de hacer esto.

.- Pues tú aceptaste, y, con ello, aceptaste sacrificar lo más preciado para ti – decía esa extraña voz, quien, después de haber dicho eso, colgó el teléfono.

.- Ojala cumplas – se decía a si mismo Davis – que la verdad, estoy harto de fingir ser algo que no soy.

.- Después de unos días, Tai, quien, se había quedado de ver con Sora en el parque central de Odaiba, estaba dispuesto a confesarle sus sentimientos por ella, aunque, el beso que se habían dado unos días atrás, ya habían dicho lo suficiente.

.- Oh, Tai – exclamó Sora, al ver venir a Tai.

.- Hola Sora, ¿Cómo has estado? – preguntó el moreno, quien se preocupaba por Sora.

.- Muy bien, gracias, y ya mejor que dieron de alta a Mimi del hospital.

.- Pues qué bien, aunque creo que se acabaron tus días de descanso – tras haber dicho eso, Tai hizo a Sora reír, pues, el de antemano sabía que Mimi era un poco muy fastidiosa. (estilo Sheldon Cooper en la Teoría del Big Bang).

.- Eso es cierto, no sabes todo lo que he tenido que lidiar con ella para que se tome sus medicamentos – decía Sora – se comporta como una niña. Y eso que ya tiene 25.

.- Después de darle la vuelta al parque, finalmente se sentaron en una banca, en donde Tai, con un poco de nervios, estaba dispuesto a confesar lo que sentía por Sora.

.- Bueno Sora, cómo sabes, estas últimas semanas han sido difíciles para nosotros por la pérdida de uno de nuestros seres queridos – decía Tai, refiriéndose al asesinato de Matt – sin embargo, tengo que confesarte, que desde que te conocí, tú te has encargado de hacer que vuelva a sonreír.

.- Tras haber dicho eso, Sora se quedó paralizada, pues, estaba viendo como Tai estaba confesando sus sentimientos hacia ella.

.- Sí, Sora Takenouchi, estoy enamorado de ti – dijo Tai, nervioso de lo que podía pasar – y, por lo tanto, te tenía que preguntar, ¿quieres ser mi novia?

.- Tras haber dicho eso, Sora sintió un mariposeo en el estomago, pues, ella también estaba enamorada de Tai.

.- Sí, sí quiero ser tu novia.

.- Después de haber dicho eso, ambos se enfundaron en un beso de amor, un amor profundo, que, estaban seguros, que nada podía quebrantar.

Continuará…

**NOTAS DE AUTOR**: Muchisimas gracias a todos por seguir este fic.

Como se habrán dado cuenta, Davis fuertemente enojado con alguien por fingir algo que no es, sin embargo, ¿quien será? y ¿Davis es bueno o es malo?

Todos esos misterios se revelarán, poco a poco, porque, gracias a ustedes, este Fic. tiene mas vida que, que cosa, asíque, preparense, que este Fic. cada vez se pondra mas obscuro.

Cuidense mucho :D

Aleks


	7. Chapter 7: Eventos desafortunados

**Hola, ¿como están?. Espero que bien, bueno, aquí esta el capítulo 7. Disfrutenlo**

.- ¡Maldita sea! – exclamó T.K, quien llevaba semanas con el caso de la muerte de su hermano y no podía resolverlo - ¿Cómo es que he podido resolver otros casos que no valen ni un carajo y el caso más importante de mi vida no lo he podido resolver?

.- Tranquilo T.K – decía Kari, quien trataba de calmar a T.K – lo vas a resolver, ya lo verás, solo es cuestión de que confíes en ti mismo.

.- Lo sé mi amor, es solo que es frustrante no poder resolver el caso de una de las personas más importantes en tu vida.

.- Pues bueno, yo creo que lo mejor es que te relajes y disfrutes tu desayuno – decía Kari, quien le había llevado el desayuno a su escritorio.

.- Muchas gracias Kari – dijo T.K, quien le dio un beso en señal de agradecimiento.

.

* * *

><p>- En el cuartel de la S.W.A.T de Odaiba , Ken Ichijouji, jefe de la Unidad Especial Contra Homicidios (donde trabajaba T.K), se encontraba preocupado, pues, a pesar de los esfuerzos de todos en general, no habían podido resolver el caso del homicidio de Matt Ishida.<p>

.- No es posible – exclamaba Ken – llevó 1 mes con el caso y nada de nada, ni siquiera nuestro mejor investigador, T.K Takaishi ha podido averiguar la gran cosa.

.- Sin embargo, de algo estaba seguro, y ese algo era que, a pesar de todos los esfuerzos que realicen, la única manera de estar seguros era que "el sujeto" se los diga, sin embargo, eso pondría en riesgo toda la operación, ya que, al trabajar como un doble agente, el asesino se daría cuenta fácilmente, pues, aunque "el sujeto" era de su total confianza, no podía arriesgarlo, ya que, aunque se sabía defender, una mala jugada y estaría muerto, cosa que no podían permitir, puesto que él era el único testigo vivo de lo acontecido esa noche.

.- Vamos, yo se que puedes hacerlo, por algo tú eres el elegido…Davis. – dijo Ken, antes de partir rumbo a su casa, ya que, su novia, Yolei Inoue, no estaba del todo bien.

.- Sin embargo, y para su desgracia, al llegar a su apartamento, vio como Yolei yacía en el suelo…muerta.

.- Ken no lo podía y no lo quería creer, su prometida, su futura esposa, estaba muerta y con un recado escrito con sangre. "esto es lo que te sucede por meterte en cosas que no te incumben en nada…sigue así y veras de lo que soy capaz…" – era lo que decía el mensaje.

.- A la mañana siguiente, se realizo el funeral, en donde, tanto como familiares y amigos se reunieron, pues, realmente no esperaban que alguien inocente muriera de nuevo, ya que, a tan solo 1 mes del funeral de Matt, esta era la segunda muerte.

.- Realmente no sabes cuánto lo siento – dijo T.K, mostrando sus condolencias a su jefe y a su amigo, Ken Ichijouji, quien, en menos de 8 meses sería padre de familia, ya que, el porqué de los constantes malestares de Yolei era que estaba embarazada.

.- Sí, muchas gracias T.K, no sabes cómo te lo agradezco – respondió un Ken con el corazón destrozado.

.- Ken, si hay algo que podamos hacer por ti… - fue lo que dijo Kari, antes de ser interrumpida.

.- No, desgraciadamente no hay nada. Yolei era el amor de mi vida, y la verdad es que, no sé cómo es posible que haya gente tan despiadada, pero una cosa esta clara, no descansaré hasta encontrar al hijo de puta que hizo esto – fue la violenta respuesta de Ichijuoji, quien, ahora sabía lo que era perder a un amor verdadero, ahora sabía lo que había sentido Sora al ver el cuerpo de Matt sin vida.

.- No estás solo Ken – contesto T.K – yo tampoco descansaré hasta encontrar a ese desgraciado, porque no solo se encargo de quitarme a mi hermano, sino que también a la futura esposa de mi mejor amigo, así que no descansaré hasta que esté muerto.

.- Tras haber dicho eso, T.K motivo a Ken a no rendirse y a seguir luchando, a no bajar los brazos, y a destruir a quien había hecho eso.

.- Tras 2 semanas del funeral de Yolei, y 1 mes y medio de la muerte de Matt, Tai y Sora avanzaban en cuanto a su relación, sin embargo, T.K y Kari no se quedaban atrás, ya que, Kari se había ido a vivir al apartamento de T.K. Sin embargo, T.K cada vez se aferraba más en cuanto a descubrir al asesino.

.- Ahh, ¡Maldita Sea! – decía T.K, pues era tanta la frustración de no poder averiguar quién estaba detrás de todo eso – cada que me acerco, vuelve a salir otro obstáculo.

.- No te desesperes – decía Ken, quien estaba en casa de T.K para trabajar juntos en el caso – ya verás que lo vamos a resolver.

.- Pues, tenemos que hacerlo, no podemos quedarnos de brazos cruzados, porque, ese asesino puede atacar en cualquier momento.

.- Eso es cierto, pero si nos ponemos histéricos no vamos a resolver nada – contestó Ken, antes de seguir trabajando.

* * *

><p>.- Del otro lado de la ciudad, Mimi, quien fuera una de las mejores amigas de Yolei, estaba con Sora y Jun en el cementerio municipa de Odaiba, para dejarle flores a la tumba de Yolei, y de pasó, dejarle flores a Matt.<p>

.- Ahh, no sabes cómo te extraño, eras como mi hermana – decía Mimi, al momento de

dejar las flores en la tumba de Yolei.

.- Sí, te extrañamos mucho – dijo Jun, quien, trataba de consolar a su amiga.

.- Después de eso, visitaron la tumba de Matt, en donde encontraron a Izzy Izumi, amigo de Tai.

.- ¿Tu eres Izzy verdad? – preguntó Sora, quien, apenas y lo identificaba.

.- Sí, yo soy Izzy Izumi, mucho gusto – se presentó Izzy.

.- Yo soy Mimi Tachikawa.

.- Y yo soy Jun Motomiya, un placer.

.- Tras haberse presentado, se quedaron platicando un poco, hasta que Jun se despidió, pues, según lo que había dicho, tenia cosas que hacer. Sin embargo, Sora también se despidió, pues, se había quedado de ver con Tai, en una cita.

.- Bueno, creo que solo quedamos tu y yo – dijo Izzy a la castaña.

.- Sí, creo que tienes razón, tu, yo y nadie más – contesto Mimi, quien, de una u otra manera, se sentía cómoda en compañía de Izumi.

.- Después de haber pasado un rato más platicando acerca de sus vidas, Mimi se despidió, no obstante, Izzy se ofreció a llevarla a su apartamento, cosa que Mimi aceptó, sin embargo, justo cuando se disponían a subir al auto de Izzy, unos delincuentes forcejearon con ambos, secuestrando a Mimi.

.- ¡Auxilio! – fue el grito desesperdo de Mimi.

.- ¡Mimi! – grito Izzy, quien no pudo hacer absolutamente nada para poder defenderla, pues eran 5 contra 1.

.- Oh, genial, apenas y conocí a alguien y la secuestran, definitivamente tengo mala suerte con las mujeres. – se decía a si mismo Izzy, antes de marcarle a Tai, para avisarle lo que había sucedido.

.- Sora se había encontrado con Tai, quien, posteriormente la llevó a su apartamento en Las Venturas, en donde la había cocinado una cena espectacular, llena de romanticismo.

.- Tai, te quedó increíble, de verdad – dijo Sora, quien nunca había probado una comida tan deliciosa.

.- Que bueno que te gustó, lo hice especialmente para ti, mi amor – fue la respuesta del moreno, quien se había esforzado en hacer la cena, para los dos.

.- Y justo cuando se iban a dar un beso en los labios, el celular de Tai sonó, haciendo que el moreno se molestara.

.- ¿Ahora quien rayos será? – decía Tai, quien mostraba un poco de molestia, cosa que cambió a una cara de preocupación al enterarse de lo que había ocurrido.

.-¿Qué paso Tai, porque esa cara? – cuestionaba Sora, quien temía que algo grave haya pasado.

.- Mimi fue secuestrada.

Continuará…

** NOTAS DE AUTOR**: Como se habrán dado cuenta, en este capitulo se revelan varias cosas, de las cuales, yo creo que la más importante fue la del lado para el que trabaja Davis.

Mimi fue secuestrada, jaja, que malo soy xD, sin embargo, como se los prometí, el fic. cada vez se vuelve un poco mas obscuro, pero espero que aún así sea de su agrada.

De nueva cuenta, muchas gracias a todos por sus reviews, de verdad que me motivan a seguir :D

Cuidense mucho y reciban un afectuoso saludo de mi parte.

Aleks


	8. Chapter 8: Héroe verdadero

**Aquí esta el capitulo 8. El que, yo creo, será el que los deje mas en suspenso xD...Disfrutenlo :D**

.- ¡¿COMÓ QUE FUE SECUESTRADA? – fue la respuesta de Sora, al enterarse que su mejor amiga había sido secuestrada.

.- Sí, fue secuestrada. – respondía Tai, quien no sabía que decir – pero, no te alteres, que así no vamos a solucionar nada.

.- Pues sí, tienes razón, pero tampoco podemos quedarnos sin hacer nada.

.- Eso es cierto, Sora, tenemos que avisarle a T.K y a Ken.

.- Después de haber dicho eso, Tai marcó el número de T.K, y cuando le dijo la noticia, T.K se encargó de avisarle a Ken.

.

* * *

><p>- Bien, ¿ahora qué hago? – se decía un Izzy, totalmente deprimido, pues, la verdad es que estaba cansado de tener tan mala suerte con las mujeres - ¡Espera un momento!, ya sé que hacer.<p>

.- Después de decir eso, Izzy subió a su auto, para dirigirse a su casa, en donde, tenía un aparato que el mismo había inventado, para rastrear por ondas satelitales el celular de las personas, en este caso, para rastrear a Mimi.

.- Bien, su número era…ah, sí 811-5698-942 – después de decir eso, introdujo el número a su aparato, y en cuestión de minutos, pudo localizar en donde se encontraba Mimi.

.- Cielos – exclamó – pero si eso es afuera de la ciudad, está muy lejos…pero igual voy a rescatarla.

.- ¡Ya suéltame! – decía Mimi, quien estaba atada a una silla.

.- Jajaja, ni lo pienses, además, no podrás escaparte, ya que, si te escapas…tendré que matarte – era lo que decía el hombre enmascarado.

.- ¿Pero, porque yo?, ¿Por qué me haces esto a mí?, ¿Qué te he hecho para que me hagas esto? – fue lo que dijo Mimi, quien estaba totalmente asustada.

.- ¿Aun así tienes el descaro de hacer esa pregunta? – respondía el hombre enmascarado, con un tono de voz que reflejaba un enojo impresionante.

.- ¿Descaro?, ¿Por qué descaro? – contesto una Mimi confundida, pues, realmente no sabía lo que había hecho.

.- Sí, tú destruiste mis ilusiones, tú me rompiste el corazón, y ahora lo pagarás.

.- Tras haber dicho eso, Mimi recordó que, al único hombre que ella consideraba que le había destrozado el corazón era a alguien que consideraba su amigo, a alguien, que nunca espero que le hiciera eso.

.- ¿Joe?, ¿eres tú?

.- Tras decir eso, el hombre se quitó la máscara y, sí, efectivamente, quien la había secuestrado, era ni más ni menos que Joe Kido, aquel a quien consideraba uno de sus mejores amigos, aquel quien veía como un hermano, pero, que no podía ver como algo más.

.- Sí, Mimi, soy yo, el hombre al que traicionaste, el hombre que estaba dispuesto a entregar su amor a la única mujer que había amado…pero no. Tuviste que decirme que no me amabas, tuviste que romperme el corazón, y ahora lo pagarás.

.- Después de haber dicho eso, Joe sacó de su pantalón un paquete de preservativos, pues, estaba convencido de que Mimi iba a ser suya, aunque fuera a la fuerza.

.- Ahora serás mía, te guste o no – fue lo que dijo Joe, antes de empezar a bajarse los pantalones.

.- ¡NOOOOOOOO! – gritaba Mimi, pues, realmente no podía hacer nada para poder detener a Joe, cuando de pronto…

.- ¡TE DIJO QUE LA SOLTARÁS PENDEJO¡ - dijo Izzy a Joe, antes de abalanzarse sobre él y tirarle un puñetazo en la cara.

.- Así se pasaron unos minutos, antes de que Joe derribará a Izzy, porque, como Joe era más alto que Izzy (1.95 vs 1.74) pudo sacar ventaja de eso para derribarlo más fácilmente.

.- Después, Joe sacó una pistola, apuntándole a la cabeza a Izzy, que se había resignado a morir, pues, realmente no podía hacer nada para escapar.

.- ¿Pensaste que podías ganarme? Por favor, un pelele como tú nunca podrá hacerlo. Así que mejor, despídete de esta vida, que de esta, ya no tienes escapatoria.

.- Justo cuando Joe iba a disparar, se escuchó un balazo, y Mimi, quien había cerrado los ojos para no ver como un despiadado y desquiciado Joe asesinaba a Izzy, abrió los ojos y se sorprendió que el muerto no había sido Izzy, sino Joe.

.- ¿Pero, como es posible esto? – pensaba Mimi, totalmente confundida por lo que acababa de pasar.

.- Creo que deberían de irse – dijo una misteriosa voz, que era de nada más y nada menos que de Davis Motomiya.

.- ¿Tú qué haces aquí? – pregunto la castaña, quien, después de todo lo que le hizo a Kari, no podía creer que Davis haya ido a ayudarles, pues, le parecía imposible.

.- Pues rescatándote, ¿Qué otro motivo tengo para estar a las afueras de la ciudad en una cabaña abandonada a las 7:45 de la tarde?

.- Pues, yo creo que tal vez, intentar matarnos o no sé, tal vez cumplir tus deseos lujuriosos conmigo así como hiciste con Kari.

.- Pues no dejaré que la lastimes idiota – interrumpió Izzy, quien intentaba darle un puñetazo a Davis, pero solo logró que Davis le detuviera todos los golpes, pues, Izzy no contaba con que Davis era un policía encubierto.

.- No, no es para nada de eso, mira, me porte con ella así porque quería protegerla, no quería que le hicieran lo que a Matt, porque…

.- ¿Por qué? – interrumpió Mimi, quien notaba que Davis no podía hablar, porque le costaba decir la verdad.

.- Porque yo sé quién es el asesino de Matt, yo estuve presente esa noche, pero, no podía decir porque, quien mató a Matt es…

.- Justo cuando Davis iba a decir, se escucharon unos balazos afuera de la cabaña en donde estaban.

.- ¡RÁPIDO¡, váyanse de aquí, y llevale esto a T.K y a Kari, es importantísimo que lo vean. – decía Davis, antes de darle a Mimi una memoria USB – esto contiene la respuesta que tanto han estado buscando.

.- Pero Davis, no puedes quedarte aquí, es muy peligroso – contesto Izzy.

.- No importa, de todas formas moriré algún día ¿Qué no? – contesto Davis, quien le pidió a Izzy las llaves de su auto, pues, si veían que Mimi e Izzy escapaban de la cabaña, no habría alguien que entregara la respuesta de la incógnita de quién había matado a Matt.

.- Ahora váyanse de aquí, y por cierto, no creo que vuelvas a ver tu auto, lo siento mucho Izzy – fue lo último que dijo Davis a Mimi y a Izzy, antes de que estos últimos 2 escaparán.

.- Esto va por ti, Kari, espero algún día puedas perdonarme – pensó Davis, antes de enfrentarse a todos y cada uno de los asesinos. Al final, todos, absolutamente todos, entre ellos incluido Davis, yacían muertos en el suelo. Sí, después de todo, Davis, era un héroe, un héroe verdadero.

.- Ash, ya me cansé de caminar, quiero descansar – se quejaba Mimi, quien, definitivamente no estaba acostumbrada a caminar.

.- Mimi, si descansamos, esta sería la 4ta vez en menos de 1 hora. – contestaba Izzy, quien, nunca esperaba que Mimi fuera tan necia.

.

* * *

><p>- En Odaiba, Tai se encontraba con Sora, quien, no podía dejar de pensar en Mimi.<p>

.- ¿Y si le pasó algo?, ¿y sí la violaron?...¿y si la mataron?...Hay no, no por favor, que no haya pasado nada de eso. – decía Sora, preocupadísima por su amiga.

.- Sora, tranquila, todo saldrá bien, ya verás. – contesto Tai, tratando de tranquilizar a Sora, pero la verdad es que, nada la podía tranquilizar.

.- Sí, claro, para ti es fácil decirlo, pues tú no tienes a una amiga secuestrada.

.- Oye, Mimi también es mi amiga, así que no te pongas en ese plan.

.- Cierto, discúlpame, pero estoy muy preocupada por ella. – se disculpó Sora.

.- No, no te preocupes, yo te entiendo – contesto Tai, con la misma tranquilidad que lo caracterizaba. – Es más, yo me pondría igual o peor.

Continuará...

**NOTAS DE AUTOR:** Como se habrán dado cuenta, Davis fue un héroe, aunque no lo reconocieron como tal (tipo Severus Snape). Bueno, este, yo creo, es el antepenultimo capítulo, porque, por lo visto y como van las cosas, creo que voy a hacer 11 capitulos, y si me lo piden, puede que haga un epilogo xD.

Lo que **SÍ** esta confirmado de mi parte, esque haré una precuela de este Fic., el contar a detalle porque mataron a Matt, pero no se emocionen mucho, que será después de terminar este Fic. y será a lo mucho de unos 4 o 5 capitulos, en resumen, será en fin, gracias por sus reviews, que de verdad me motivan a seguir.

Muchas gracias a todos ustedes y cuidense mucho :D

Aleks.


	9. Chapter 9: Tambien es mi primera vez

**HOLA a todos...aqui el nuevo capitulo. Cada vez nos acercamos más al final y al culpable. DISFRUTENLO¡**

.- Izzy, estoy cansada – se quejaba Mimi, quien, según ella, ya había caminado demasiado.

.- ¿Qué?, no es posible que te hayas cansado tan rápido, llevamos menos de 2 horas caminando, y todavía nos falta mucho. – respondía el pelirrojo, quien, se estaba empezando a hartar de las quejas de la castaña, pues, desde que habían comenzado a caminar, no había parado de quejarse.

.- Ash, no puede ser.

.- Pues, velo creyendo, porque, nada va a evitar que lleguemos a Odaiba en la mañana.

.- ¿En la mañana?, que flojera – se quejaba de nueva cuenta la castaña, pues, no podía creer que llegarían hasta el amanecer a Odaiba.

.- Sí, y será mejor que dejes de quejarte.

.- Después de haber dicho eso, Izzy sintió que había sido muy duro con Mimi, pero, después de todo, no iba a soportar las necedades de la castaña.

* * *

><p>En Odaiba, Sora aun se encontraba con Tai, y, como ya era tarde, era prácticamente un hecho que se iba a quedar a dormir en casa de Tai.<p>

.- Cielos, las 11 de la noche, creo que mejor me voy – le dijo Sora al moreno, quien, de inmediato se negó.

.- No inventes, es muy tarde, ¿Por qué mejor no te quedas a dormir en mi apartamento? - fue la respuesta del moreno, quien, se preocupaba mucho por su novia, después de lo que había sucedido.

.- No lo sé Tai, es solo que…

.- Oye, yo acepte cuando tú me ofreciste quedarme en tu apartamento, así es que no voy a aceptar un no por respuesta.

.- Sora lo pensó por un momento, sin embargo, sintió que se vería como una falta de respeto no aceptar, así que, aceptó.

.- Está bien Tai, tú ganas, sí me quedaré.

.- Muy bien, ahora, sígueme – le dijo el moreno a la pelirroja, quien la guío hasta la habitación de huéspedes.

.- Bien, aquí dormirás tú.

.- Wow, es hermosa – dijo Sora, refiriéndose a lo grande que era la habitación de huéspedes.

.- Bien, pues, ponte cómoda, porque es aquí en donde pasarás la noche.

.- Gracias Tai, y pensar que yo solo te ofrecí el sillón – contesto Sora, un poco apenada.

.- Vamos, no te aflijas, lo importante esa vez fue que te preocupaste por mí y me ofreciste en donde pasar la noche.

.- De todas formas, gracias.

* * *

><p>.- ¡IZZY! – gritó Mimi.<p>

.- ¿Qué paso ahora? – contesto Izzy, con un tono de voz que reflejaba un "no fastidies".

.- Tengo que ir al baño.

.- Amm, pues, adelante, yo aquí te espero.

.- Oye, eso significa que, ¿tengo que orinar en el bosque? – preguntaba Mimi, quien, sentía asco de tener que hacer eso.

.- Pues, estamos en un bosque, así que, yo creo que sí. – contestaba tranquilamente Izzy, pues, realmente él no tenía en cuenta las dificultades de una mujer para hacer eso.

.- ¡IZZY! – exclamaba la castaña – no puedo hacer eso, sería asqueroso.

.- Pues, entonces, tendrás que esperar hasta que amanezca y que estemos en Odaiba.

.- Mimi asintió con la cabeza y siguió caminando, sin embargo, después de unos minutos, Mimi no lo pudo soportar y, resignada, tuvo que hacer "eso".

.-Izzy, ¿podrías esperarme un momento? – pregunto la castaña, con algo de pena.

.- Sí, claro, pero, ¿A dónde vas?.

.- Solo digamos que a un "mandado de la naturaleza". – respondió Mimi, muriéndose de la pena, pues, nunca se había imaginado tener que orinar al aire libre…y menos aún, ¡frente a un hombre!.

.- Después de hacer sus necesidades, la castaña regreso hacía donde estaba Izzy, para, posteriormente, retomar el camino.

.- Y bien, ¿no fue tan malo? – preguntó burlonamente Izzy.

.- Cierra la boca – contesto Mimi, quien, no le encontraba la gracias al comentario del pelirrojo.

.- Lo siento, solo bromeaba – se disculpó Izzy, a lo que la castaña solamente asintió.

.- No te preocupes.

.- Después de unas horas, Izzy, quien también estaba cansado, decidió que lo mejor era descansar, así que, encendió una fogata, en la cual, ambos pudieran calentarse.

.- Y bien Izzy, cuéntame de ti – le dijo Mimi, a Izzy.

.- Pues, ¿Qué quieres saber de mí? – respondió el pelirrojo, con un poco de nerviosismo.

.- Pues, no sé, a que te dedicas, cuántos años tienes…cosas de esa índole.

.- Pues, tengo 25 años, tengo un doctorado en ingeniería en sistemas computacionales, trabajo en Sony como desarrollador, pero, no sé, siento que voy a renunciar.

.- ¿Por qué? Si según yo tengo entendido, ganan muy bien, además de las prestaciones. Te lo digo porque muchos de mis amigos querían entrar a esa empresa.

.- Pues – respondía Izzy – si, ganó muy bien, no me falta nada, pero, no me siento cómodo. Se supone que como desarrollador es mi deber desarrollar nuevas tecnologías, pero, no me toman muy en serio, además de que tengo que lidiar con cada idiota.

.- No, pues, tienes razón. Bueno, pues, hablando de mí, yo tengo 25 años, tengo una licenciatura en mercadotecnia, y ya. – contesto la castaña.

.- No pues, está bien.

.- Y bien, Izzy, ¿tienes algún secreto? – pregunto la castaña, quien, empezaba a sentirse atraída por el pelirrojo.

.- Pues, como todos, sí tengo secretos.

.- Y, ¿tienes alguno que te avergüence decir, porque sientes que se pueden burlar de ti?

.- Sí, sí tengo uno. – contesto tajantemente Izzy.

.- Y, ¿Cuál es?

.- No puedo decírtelo, es demasiado penoso y te burlaras de mí.

.- Claro que no, además, yo no soy de esa clase de personas.

.- Sí, eso lo sé, pero…

.- ¿Pero qué? – interrumpió la castaña - ¿acaso no confías en mí?

.- Izzy lo pensó por un momento, pero, después de todo, se armó de valor y reveló su más grande secreto.

.- Esta bien Mimi, tú ganas, mi más grande secreto es que…soy virgen.

.- Pff, ¿por eso te afliges Izzy? Eso no tiene nada de malo, porque, yo también soy virgen.

.- No, no es que me aflija por eso, simplemente, que, uno como hombre ve las cosas de diferente manera. Pero, no sé, siento, que a veces uno subestima el valor de la virginidad. La verdad es que, he tenido muy mala suerte con las mujeres, mucho tiene que ver eso, porque, desde mi punto de vista, se quieren adelantar mucho, y la verdad, yo no soy así, pero bueno, creo que solo por eso me ven como un tonto.

.- Aww, Izzy, tú no te fijes en eso, y no creo que seas un tonto, yo creo que eres un gran chico. – trataba de animar Mimi a su amigo.

.- Pues, creo que eres la única que piensa eso, porque, de todas las novias que he tenido, ninguna me ha tratado como tú, y eso que apenas te acabo de conocer.

.- Pues, la verdad es que se pierden la oportunidad de estar con una gran persona como tú. No te sientas así, ya verás que encontraras a alguien indicada para ti.

.- Eso espero, pero, la verdad es que, ya me resigne a que me quedaré solo el resto de mi vida.

.- No digas estupideces Izzy, estoy segura que pronto encontraras a alguien, a tu media naranja.

.- Pues, ojala tengas razón.

.- Ya verás que sí.

.- Después de esa conversación, Mimi se quedó dormida, e Izzy, quien aún estaba despierto, se encontraba lamentándose, pues, aunque él no quería, se dio cuenta que se enamoró de Mimi, justo en el momento en el que la conoció. Sin embargo, no podía decirle, porque, después de tanto sufrimiento, él ya estaba resignado a que nunca nadie le iba a corresponder.

.- Sin embargo, su lamento provocó que Mimi, quien estaba dormida, se despertará y lo viera llorar.

.- ¿Izzy?, ¿te encuentras bien? – preguntó la castaña, al ver llorar a Izzy.

.- Sí, sí estoy bien, bueno, no del todo, digo… - se limitó a responder el pelirrojo, quien, después de todo, no esperaba despertar a Mimi.

.- Ok, pero, ¿Por qué llorabas?

.- No, por nada.

.- Vamos, dime, ya sabes que puedes contar conmigo.

.- Izzy, quien sentía miedo de decirle la verdad, sin embargo, después de todo, Mimi, quien, a tan solo menos de 1 día de conocerla, se había vuelto, su mejor amiga, tenía el derecho de saber porque.

.- Bueno, esto es difícil de decir – respondía Izzy, suspirando al mismo tiempo que hablaba – pero, él porque estaba llorando, es porque…te amo Mimi.

.- Después de haber escuchado eso, Mimi se quedo atónita, pues, nunca esperaba que Izzy se le declarará.

.- Sí, lo sé, es estúpido que me haya enamorado de alguien a menos de 24 horas de conocer a esa persona, pero, a mí sí me paso, y pues, perdóname, sé que no me vas a corresponder de la misma manera, pero, aún así te amaré.

.- Después, Izzy se dio la vuelta, esperando que Mimi se fuera de ese lugar, sin embargo en vez de eso, recibió un beso en los labios por parte de la castaña.

.- Izzy, yo también te amo, no sabía como decírtelo, pero, no sé, es indescriptible. – decía Mimi, quien, le sacó una sonrisa enorme a Izzy, pues, por primera vez, sabía lo que es el amor de verdad.

.- Mimi, creo que a esto se le llama "amor a primera vista" – respondía el pelirrojo, quien, después de eso, se dio otro par de besos apasionados con la castaña, antes, de convertirse en su verdugo de niña, y consumar su amor, en un acto no solo físico, sino también sentimental y espiritual.

Continuará...

**NOTAS DE AUTOR**: Como se habrán dado cuenta, este capitulo es de "relleno" si quieren decirle así, pero, no podía dejar la historia de Mimi e Izzy inconclusa, así que les dedique este espacio.

Si, también ya sé que me he tardadado mucho en quien es el culpable, sin embargo, me alegra decirles que, el siguiente capítulo se descubrirá. (Por fin¡), pero bueno, el sig. capitulo estará a mas tardar el viernes.

¿Porque me he tardado mas en actualizar? Por que he estado ocupado. No, no es por la prepa, porque yo no entre el 8 de agosto como todos en México, si no que es por otra cosa. (Gym y salidas con amigos y mas cosillas por el estilo xD). Si les interesa, yo entro hasta el 5 de Septiembre a la prepa xD, así que, estaré actualizando un poco mas constantemente, así que, APROVECHEN PARA DAR SUGERENCIAS. Sin mas preambulo me despido.

Adiós y que esten bien :D

Aleks.


	10. Chapter 10: La verdad relevalada

**HOLA A TODS...AQUÍ ESTA EL NUEVO CAPITULO, EL QUE REVELA QUIEN ES EL ASESINO DE MATT. DISFRUTENLO¡**

.- Después de unas horas, Sora de despertó a media noche, pues, la verdad es que no había podido dormir bien, pues, estaba demasiado preocupada por su amiga. Dispuesta a ir a la cocina por un vaso con agua, justo cuando chocó con Tai.

.- Oh, perdón Sora, no me fije – se disculpó el moreno.

.- No, no es nada, tú discúlpame a mí por no fijarme – contesto Sora.

.- No, no hay cuidado, y ¿Qué haces a estas horas despierta?

.- No, nada, solo iba por un vaso de agua, bueno, si me lo permites.

.- Claro Sora, adelante, mi casa es tú casa, con confianza.

.- Después de que ambos bebieron un vaso con agua, de pronto Tai empezó a sentir algo de nostalgia, pues, justo en ese momento, recordó que exactamente hace 16 años, había conocido a Matt, su ya fallecido mejor amigo.

.- Sabes, Sora, hoy exactamente hace 16 años conocí a Matt, suena estúpido, pero, la verdad es que cada vez que me acuerdo de cómo nos conocimos me da mucha risa.

.-" _Era una tarde un poco calurosa, Tai Kamiya, aquel niño intrépido de 10 años, se encontraba jugando al fútbol con sus amigos en el parque, como todas las tardes después de clases."_

_.- GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOL – gritaba Tai – que golazo del gran ídolo de la afición, Tai Kamiya._

_.- ¡OYE! – exclamo un niño rubio – eso era falta, si así de sucio juegas, pues mejor ten esto – dijo, dándole un puñetazo en la cara a Tai._

_.- ¿Así?, porque mejor no tienes tú esto imbécil – contesto Tai, regresándole la agresión al rubio con una patada._

_.- Y así se armo la trifulca en el parque, en donde, de ser una tarde agradable y divertida para todos, se convirtió en una bronca campal de niños._

_.- Sin embargo, lograron separar al rubio y al moreno, para dar por concluido todo._

_.- Sin embargo, al día siguiente…_

_. Niños, quiero presentarles a un nuevo compañero, recíbanlo con los brazos abiertos._

_.- Tras haber dicho eso la maestra, entro al grupo aquel niño con cabello rubio y ojos verdes._

_.- Hola, mi nombre es Matt Ishida, mucho gustó. – saludó el rubio, quien, se había percatado de la presencia de Tai, el moreno con el que había peleado el día anterior._

_.- Bien, Matt, ¿Por qué no te sientas al lado de Kamiya?_

_.- ¿QUEE? – exclamaba Tai – no, no pienso sentarme al lado de este mequetrefe._

_.- ¡TAI¡ - exclamaba la profesora – no te expreses así de tu nuevo compañero._

_.- Descuide señorita Tani – interrumpió el rubio – animales como estos hay en todas partes._

_.- ¡MATT!, compórtate._

_.- ¿Animales, ehh?, pues será que tú mamá me lo contagio._

_.- Después de decir eso, Matt y Tai empezaron a forcejear, al grado que, accidentalmente, golpearon a una compañera, haciéndola llorar, pues, el golpe fue en la nariz, lo que le ocasiono una hemorragia_

_.- ¡BASTA LOS 2! – grito la maestra – ambos estarán en detención por una semana. Vaya manera de presentarse Sr. Ishida, su comportamiento me tiene muy decepcionada de su parte._

_.- Bien hecho idiota – insulto Matt a Tai. quien no se quedo callado._

_.- Cállate, estúpido – respondió el moreno, quien, era la 2da vez en el mes que se quedaba en detención._

_.- Sin embargo, las cosas no quedarían solo ahí, en el salón de clase, pues, ya por la tarde, al salir de detención, Tai, quien, en el equipo de futbol de la escuela era el capitán, vio que el rubio, también se había unido al equipo._

_.- Y así, el entrenador los puso a jugar un interescuadras, y al finalizar el entrenamiento, y ver que el equipo comandado por Matt había ganado el partido por marcador de 2-1, con una anotación de Matt y un pase para gol del mismo Ishida, tomo la decisión que, quien debía ser el capitán del equipo ese año, era el rubio de ojos verdes._

_.- Felicidades Sr. Ishida – felicitaba el entrenador – debido a que, usted demostró tener las aptitudes para ser un buen líder, he tomado la decisión de otorgarle el gafete de capitán del equipo._

_.- Muchas gracias entrenador, le prometo a usted, y a todos mis compañeros que no los decepcionaré._

_.- Después de escuchar esas palabras, Tai, quien hasta ese momento había sido el capitán del equipo, sintió una rabia indescriptible, pues, consideraba una injusticia que un "güero oxigenado" recién llegado al equipo le quitara la capitanía._

_.- Sin embargo, al saber que el rubio se moría por usar el número "10" en la espalda, y que, el entrenador asignaba el número de acuerdo a tu posición y que tan buen jugador eras, decidió tomar venganza, pues, como Tai era delantero y Matt era medio de contención, era mucho más factible que el "10" le tocaría al moreno._

_.- Y dicho y hecho, el entrenador Aizawa decidió, que, como Tai era un jugador ofensivo, debía usar el dorsal "10", número que el moreno siempre había querido, pues, en torneos anteriores había usado el "9" y el "11"._

_.- Muchas gracias, desde siempre había querido usar este número, de nuevo, muchas gracias entrenador. – decía el moreno, ante la mirada de furia del Matt._

_.- Protesta formal – interrumpió Matt - ¿Por qué a él le dio el "10", siendo que él es delantero y yo, que soy mediocampista, me dio el "8"?_

_.- Bueno, pues, como tú eres un mediocampista más defensivo, pues, te queda mejor el "8" que el "10"._

_.- Después de esa respuesta, Matt, quien también quería el "10", se puso celoso, pero, como era el capitán, tenía con mayor razón acatar las órdenes del entrenador._

_.- Sin embargo, con el transcurso de los partidos de liga, que ya había comenzado, Tai y Matt hacían buena mancuerna, pues, Matt, aparte de recuperar y distribuir la pelota en el campo de juego, le daba finos pases a Tai, quien se encargaba de mandarlas al fondo de la portería. Era tan buena mancuerna, que, dejaron de lado sus diferencias, y, a partir de ahí, comenzaron una amistad, que culminó de una trágica manera, al morir asesinado Matt…._

_.-_ Ahh, que buenos tiempos – suspiraba Tai, quien, no había podido evitar que se le cristalizaran los ojos, pues, era su mejor amigo.

.- Tranquilo Tai, Matt ahora está en un lugar mejor – trataba de consolar Sora – recuerda eso siempre.

.- Sí, muchas gracias, de verdad. – respondió el moreno, antes de irse a la cama.

* * *

><p>.- Cielos, fue genial – pensaba Izzy, después de lo acontecido la última noche.<p>

.- Bueno, creo que tenemos que irnos – dijo, antes de despertar a Mimi.

.- Ya en el camino, y después de 2 horas de caminar, finalmente lograron ver, a lo lejos, la Torre de Odaiba.

.- Oh, esto es genial – exclamó la castaña, pues, por fin estaban de nuevo en casa.

.- Sí, tienes razón. Calculo que si caminamos y no nos detenemos, llegaremos en unos 40 minutos – respondió el pelirrojo, a su ahora, novia.

.- En el camino, Mimi y Izzy estuvieron hablando de cualquier cosa, de todo un poco más bien, hasta que, finalmente, llegaron a la ciudad, en donde, Izzy, quien había dejado su auto y ahora ya no tenía, tomó un taxi, para, posteriormente, llevar a la castaña a su apartamento, pues, Sora estaría más que preocupada.

.- Después de dejar a Mimi en su apartamento, Izzy, le pidió a Mimi que se comunicara con todos, para reunirse en su apartamento y ver lo que contenía la USB que les había dado Davis.

.- Luego de bañarse, y dejar pasar un rato, Mimi se encargó de avisarles a todos que se reunieran en la casa de Izzy, pues, esto era de suma importancia para resolver el caso de los asesinatos de Matt y Yolei.

Ya en casa de Izzy, en donde se reunieron todos, Izzy se encargo de traer su laptop para poner la USB, que contenía un video que mostraba a Davis, hablando con la cámara, como un monologo, mismo que Izzy puso a reproducir.

"_Hola a todos, bueno, si están viendo esto, significa que ya estoy muerto. Sí, ya sé que lo que viene siendo Tai y Kari, ya no me quieren ver ni en pintura, pero, en este video les explicaré él porque de mis acciones. _

_En primer lugar, yo soy un doble agente, es decir, soy un policía encubierto, osea que si alguna vez alguien de todos ustedes que están viendo este video pensaron que yo era de los malos, estaban totalmente equivocados._

_Y ahora, yo sé que a lo mejor van a pensar él porque trate mal a Kari. Simple, porque quería protegerla, pero, ustedes se preguntan, ¿de qué?. Bueno, pues, al ser un doble agente, me toco infiltrarme hasta el asesino, que, desgraciadamente, se quién es. Kari, te trate mal porque sé que tú eres una gran persona, sin embargo, tenía que hacerte sentir mal, tenía que sacar tu furia, para que así, y con todo el dolor de mi corazón, lograr que te alejes de mí, pues, estando conmigo, corrías un gran peligro. Sí, tuve que sacrificar lo que más quise en esta vida, pero, no tuve elección, así que, para dejar las cosas en claro, por medio de este video, te digo que siempre te ame con todas mis fuerzas, eso nunca lo dudes, pero bueno, me consuela el saber que estás al lado de un gran hombre como lo es T.K, así que, T.K, aprovecha a la gran mujer que tienes, porque, de esas no hay muchas._

_Y finalmente, la respuesta que tanto buscan, el misterio es al fin revelado, pues, el asesino de Matt, que, tenía de cómplice a Joe Kido, quien, cayó bajo el chantaje de esta persona, pues, Joe, como todos saben, estaba enamorado de Mimi, y, esta última, al rechazarlo, hizo que Joe tuviera deseos de venganza._

_Bueno, para no hacercelas mas cansada, y discúlpenme por hacerlo, pero, en verdad se me hace muy difícil aceptar que, el asesino de Matt es alguien a quien todos conocemos, es alguien, que, probablemente no está con ustedes viendo esta grabación, es alguien, a quien consideramos como un ser muy querido. Sí, el asesino de Matt Ishida y de Yolei Inoue, es nada más y nada menos que, mi hermana, Jun Motomiya."_

Continuará…

**NOTAS DE AUTOR:** CHAN, CHAN, CHAN, CHAN...(8)...He aquí el capitulo quizas mas esperado por todos ustedes. Por fin se revelo quien asesino a Matt y a Yolei.

Bueno, no quiero desilusionarlos, pero, este es el **PENÚLTIMO** capitulo de "**Los Malaventurados no lloran**". Gracias a ustedes, me he decidido a hacer la **PRECUELA** de este Fic., así que, de nueva cuenta, gracias por sus reviews, que, todo esto es para ustedes.

Un abrazo y nos vemos en el proximo y último capitulo.

Aleks


	11. Chapter 11: El final de la pesadilla

**HOLA A TODS¡..como se habrán dado cuenta, me tarde 2 semanas en actualizar, pero aquí estoy de regreso con el capitulo final. DISFRUTENLO :D**

.- Después de escuchar eso, nadie lo podía creer, pues, el asesino de Matt y de Yolei era alguien, a quien consideraban como una hermana, alguien, quien creyeron que no podía siquiera matar a una mosca, pero, toda esa imagen se derrumbo, pues, ahora, solo querían venganza.

.- ¡TE ODIO! – fue lo que grito T.K, al saber que Jun era quien le había arrebatado la vida a su hermano – ¡eres una perra, y no descansaré hasta ver tu cara pidiéndome piedad, pidiéndome que te mate, para que así ya no sufras!

.- T.K, cálmate – decía Tai – no vale la pena que te pongas así.

.- Sí, claro, pues tú dices eso porque a ti no te mataron a un hermano.

.- Sí, puede que tengas razón, pero, por si no lo habías notado, perdí a mi mejor amigo.

.- Después de discutir por un rato, T.K finalmente se calmó y pidió disculpas por lo acontecido. Acto seguido, T.K dijo que sería mejor que nadie dijera nada, porque, aunque era muy probable que Jun se haya enterado que ya sabían que ella había matado a Matt y Yolei, era preferible quedarse callados hasta que tuvieran un plan para capturarla y meterla quizás al único lugar en donde recapacitaría las cosas: el manicomio.

* * *

><p>.- Después de unas cuantas semanas desde que supieron la verdad, Jun prácticamente había desaparecido, pues, ya no sabía nada de ella, de hecho, ya ni siquiera vivía en su apartamento, pues, ya estaba deshabitado.<p>

.- ¿Sabes Mimi?, me cuesta mucho trabajo el aceptar que Jun haya sido la asesina – le decía Sora a su amiga, a lo cual su amiga simplemente asentía.

.- ¿Mimi, te encuentras bien? – pregunto la pelirroja, pues, notaba que de días atrás, Mimi se venía comportando de una manera un tanto extraña.

.- No lo sé Sora, es solo que…tengo que ir al baño – respondió la castaña, antes de salir corriendo en dirección al baño.

.- Mimi, es la 4ta vez que vas al baño en menos de 25 minutos, dime, ¿de veras te sientes bien?

.- Pues, no sé Sora, la verdad es que, no puedo tomar nada porque inmediatamente me dan ganas de orinar – contestaba Mimi, mientras salía del baño.

.- Creo que es mejor que vayas al médico.

.- No, no, estoy bien, es solo que, no sé, puede que haya tomado mucha agua.

.- Esta bien, pero, recuerda, es tú salud, no juegues con eso – le dijo Sora, finalizando así esa conversación.

* * *

><p>.- En otro lado de la ciudad, se encontraba T.K y Ken planeando la manera en la que podrían capturar a Jun.<p>

.- ¡Maldita sea! – exclamo T.K – definitivamente no puedo concentrarme, cada plan que hacemos, tiene un pequeño gran defecto, y así no se puede.

.- T.K, cálmate, yo sé lo que sientes, recuerda que esa tipa mató a mi futura esposa, así que esto también es personal para mí. – contesto Ken, quien, aunque no lo demostraba, también estaba frustrado por no poder resolver el caso.

.- Sí, tienes razón, perdóname por ser tan estúpido.

.- No, T.K, no te aflijas, ya verás que todo se solucionara, tarde, pero se tendrá que solucionar, porque, en esta vida, todo se paga – fue la respuesta del chico con los cabellos morados, para, poder así, regresarle el entusiasmo a su amigo, que lo había perdido.

* * *

><p>.- Cielos, ¿Qué me está pasando? – se preguntaba a sí misma Mimi – no puedo tomar nada porque inmediatamente me dan ganas de ir al baño, veo comida y me da asco. Lo único que puede ser es que…no, no puede ser…<p>

.- Después de eso, Mimi salió inmediatamente a la farmacia más cercana, pues, realmente temía que él porqué de sus constantes malestares fuera que estuviera embarazada.

.- Después de comprar la prueba, regreso a su apartamento, para realizarse la prueba, y posteriormente, saber la respuesta del enigma que la tenía en jaque.

.- Pasaron unos minutos, y, después de hacer al pie de la letra todo lo que decían las instrucciones (lo cual, debido a su estado no era gran problema) por fin supo la respuesta.

.- No, esto no puede ser – exclamaba la castaña – estoy embarazada.

.- Mimi se quedó atónita por un momento, pues, realmente, en esos momentos, era lo menos deseado por ella, porque, con una asesina suelta, si ella se llegará a enterar de su embarazo, pondría en peligro a todos.

.- Tiene que saberlo, pero, no quiero ponerlo en peligro. Que estoy diciendo, claro que lo tiene que saber, después de todo el es el padre – se decía a sí misma, pensado acerca de si Izzy, el padre de su futuro hijo, tenía que saber sobre su futura paternidad.

.- Después de seguir pensando la situación, Mimi finalmente se decidió en quedarse de ver con su novio, pues, ese tema era para hablarse personalmente y no por teléfono.

.- Mimi, hola, ¿Cómo estas mi amor? – saludaba el pelirrojo, al mismo tiempo que dándole un beso en la mejilla.

.- Hola Izzy, pues, tengo que hablar contigo, y, esto es muy importante. – contestaba la castaña, quien, estaba confundida con sus sentimientos, pues, no sabía si estaba triste, feliz o simplemente impactada por la noticia.

.- Está bien, dime.

.- Izzy, no sé cómo decirte, pero, ah, tengo que hacerlo. – suspiraba la castaña – Izzy, vas a ser padre.

.- ¡¿QUÉ? – exclamo Izzy – ¿voy a ser papá?.

.- Sí, Izzy, estoy embarazada.

.- WOW, tengo que reconocer que eso no me lo esperaba. ¿Y, ya saben los demás? – cuestionaba el pelirrojo.

.- No, no saben. – contesto la castaña

.- Pues, ¡¿Qué esperamos para darles la noticia? – respondía visiblemente emocionado Izzy.

.- Justo en el momento en que partieron, vieron como una camioneta de color negro los iba siguiendo. Acto seguido, Izzy aceleró, pero no contaban con que otra camioneta del mismo color saldría por la siguiente calle, emboscándolos.

.- Oh, genial, mi mala suerte con las mujeres de nuevo – se quejaba Izzy – ¿Qué acaso no puedo tener un momento sin que algo salga mal?.

.- ¡BAJENSE DEL AUTO! – les grito un hombre enmascarado.

.- Izzy, quien tenía pensado en pelear con ese sujeto, tuvo que ceder, pues, no quería preocupar a Mimi, y más en ese estado.

.- Está bien.

.- ¡PERO RAPÍDO QUE NO TENGO TODO EL DÍA!. – les ordenaba el encapuchado, quien, para asustar aún más a Mimi e Izzy, les mostró una pistola.

.-Ok, no te alteres – contestaba una Mimi asustada.

.- Tú, sígueme. – dijo el misterioso hombre a Mimi.

.- Oye, eso no te lo puedo permitir. – interrumpió Izzy, al mismo tiempo que empezó a forcejear con el encapuchado, quien, se harto de eso y le tiró un balazo en la pierna.

.- ¡Ahh! – gritaba Izzy - ¡PORQUE HICISTE ESO!.

.- ¡CALLATE, IDIOTA! – ahora tú, vendrás conmigo – dijo el hombre encapuchado, llevándose a Mimi a la fuerza.

.- ¡Mimi! – gritaba desesperadamente Izzy, quien, no podía creer que tuviera tan mala suerte con las mujeres.

.- Sin embargo, antes de partir, uno de los hombres encapuchados, le arrojo una USB a Izzy.

.- Sí de verdad quieres volver a ver a tu novia, será mejor que Sora Takenouchi vea esto.

.- Después de decirle eso, las camionetas negras escaparon, porque, la policía de Odaiba ya había llegado. Los oficiales se percataron de la herida del pelirrojo, e inmediatamente lo trasladaron al Hospital Central de Odaiba, en donde lo atendieron rápidamente para sacarle la bala.

* * *

><p>.- La mala noticia de que Izzy había recibido un balazo fue rápidamente difundida entre sus amigos, quien, inmediatamente se presentaron el hospital.<p>

.- ¡NO, ESTO SIMPLEMENTE ES INAUDITO¡ - exclamo Tai, quien, tenía miedo de perder a otro amigo, pues, con la perdida de Yolei y de Matt, creía que ya era suficiente dolor.

.- Tranquilízate, no vale la pena que te exaltes – trataba de tranquilizar Ken.

.- Sí, Ken tiene razón – decía Sora – mi amor, yo sé cómo te sientes, pero, si nos alteramos, no vamos a solucionar nada, solo lo empeoraremos.

.- Tai medito por un momento, y se disculpó por sus acciones, pero, realmente era el mismo miedo a perder a otro ser querido lo que lo alteraba.

.- Ahh, lo siento, de veras, es solo que…no quiero perder a otro amigo.

.- No te preocupes Tai, veras que todo saldrá bien – dijo T.K a su amigo, que estaba con la incertidumbre de cómo había resultado la extracción de la bala.

.- Sin embargo, lejos algo que, a todos le preocupaba era, el secuestro (de nuevo) de Mimi, sobre todo porque, esta vez, Jun quería algo más, porque, de quererla muerta, la hubiera matado desde ese mismo instante.

.- Después de esperar unas horas, los chicos por fin pudieron ver a su amigo Izzy, quien, denotaba una cara de angustia, pues, él era el que más temor tenía, principalmente por el embarazo de Mimi.

.- ¿Y como estas Izzy? – preguntó Sora, quien veía preocupación en la cara del pelirrojo.

.- Mal, estoy muy mal – contesto un deprimido Izzy – estoy harto de tener tan mala suerte con las mujeres, no puedo tener una novia estable porque…

.- Espera – interrumpió Tai – ¿acaso escuche "novia"?. Osea que ¿Mimi es tú novia?

.- Izzy suspiro por un momento, pues, él quería decirles de una manera más tranquila, y con Mimi a su lado.

.- Sí, Mimi es mi novia – decía Izzy – y la verdad es que lo que más me preocupa es que…Mimi espera un hijo mío.

.- ¡¿Qué? – exclamo Sora - ¿Mimi está embarazada?

.- Sí, y la verdad es que, tengo miedo que le vayan a hacer algo. Por cierto, el sujeto que me disparó me dijo que te diera esto – dijo Izzy, entregándole la USB a Sora.

.- Gracias, pero, ¿Qué demonios es esto?

.- No lo sé, solo me dijo que te lo diera. Será mejor que lo veas, junto con T.K y Ken. De seguro ellos sabrán que hacer.

.- Pero Izzy…no podemos dejarte fuera de esto.

.- Sora tiene razón – decía Tai – no podemos dejarte fuera. Sí no fuera por tu valor, Mimi quizás no estuviera viva.

.- Tai, Sora, en estas condiciones no puedo ver eso. Será mejor que ustedes lo vean, y que, no se retrasen más, porque, Jun es capaz de cualquier cosa. Y si me necesitan, solo díganmelo.

.- Tras escuchar eso, Sora y Tai se despidieron de Izzy, y se reunieron en la sala de espera con Ken y T.K, quienes, no habían podido ingresar a la sala debido a indicaciones del doctor que atendió a Izzy.

.- ¿Y bien, como está? – preguntó T.K

.- Él está bien, pero necesitamos ver esto, es de suma importancia – contesto Tai, con cierto tono de preocupación.

.- ¿Qué es eso?

.- Esto no es solo una USB, es, posiblemente, lo que nos llevará al paradero de Jun – contesto Sora, quien tenía miedo de lo que Jun podría hacerle a su mejor amiga.

.- Bien, pues, que esperamos, vámonos – dijo Ken, antes de que todos partieran del hospital rumbo a la estación de la S.W.A.T de Odaiba.

* * *

><p>.- ¡Suéltame! – gritaba Mimi, quien estaba atada de manos y piernas a una silla.<p>

.- ¡CALLATE POR UNA PUTA MADRE! – le regreso el grito el hombre encapuchado.

.- ¡ERES UN GROSERO!

.- ¿Tú crees?, pues, adivina, me da lo mismo lo que pienses de mi o no, yo solo trabajo para complacer a mi princesa.

.- ¿Tú princesa? – preguntaba Mimi – osea que, ¿solo me secuestraste y balaceaste a mi novio para complacer a "tu princesa"?

.- Sí, ¿algún inconveniente?

.- Ja, pues, que patético eres.

.- ¿Patético? ¿Por qué patético?

.- Por el simple hecho que se nota que no sabes hacer nada por tú propia cuenta, se nota que solo eres su títere. Y siento lastima por ti.

.- ¡CALLATE!, tú no tienes autoridad para decir eso sobre mí.

.- Entonces dime por lo menos 3 actos que hayas hecho por tu propia cuenta, sin que tú "princesa" te dijera que hacer o no hacer.

.- Bueno, pues, yo…

.- El hombre enmascarado se quedo callado por un momento, pues, aunque le doliera reconocerlo, Mimi tenía razón, pues, todo lo hacía por ordenes de "su princesa".

.- ¿Lo ves?. Tenía razón.

.- El hombre suspiro y se quito la máscara, revelando así su rostro.

.- Ahhh, tienes razón, solo soy su payaso. Y la verdad es que, por un momento, pensé que ella podría enamorarse mí. – dijo, no logrando evitar que sus ojos se cristalizaran.

.- Pues, aún puedes seguir luchando por su amor porque…

.- No, no lo entiendes, ella no es cualquier clase de chica, porque, de quien me enamore es Jun Motomiya, la persona que asesino a Matt Ishida y a Yolei Inoue.

.- Al escucha eso, Mimi se quedo atónita, pues, a pesar de que ya sabía que Jun había asesinado a sus amigos, no podía entender él porque ese hombre se pudo enamorar de Jun.

¿Cuál es tu nombre? – pregunto la castaña.

.- Cody, Cody Hida. – respondió el hombre, que también tenía el cabello castaño, solo que en un tono más claro.

.- Pues, mira, haciéndome esto a mí, ni haciendo maldades por ella vas a lograr que se fije en ti. Si no se fijo en ti por tu forma de ser, menos lo hará solo por hacerle sus mandados.

.- Pues, ¿entonces qué debo hacer para que alguien se fije en mí?

.- Pues, solo se tú mismo, no tiene caso que hagas cosas solo para complacer a alguien más. Sí las haces, es por qué a ti te nace hacerlas, no porque te digan.

.- No servirá de nada, por lo menos con ella. ¿Sabes?. Creo que me has abierto los ojos. Gracias.

.- No hay de qué. Ahora, ¿serías tan amable de liberarme?.

.- Cody lo pensó por un momento, pero, como ya se sentía mejor consigo mismo…

.- Mira, por el momento es peligroso, si quieres puedo desamarrarte de la silla, pero, no puedo dejar que te vayas…o acabarás muerta.

.- Mimi, quien estaba siendo desatada por Cody, asintió con la cabeza, pues, no quería terminar muerta.

* * *

><p>.- Después de unos minutos, los demás chicos se reunieron en el despacho de Ken, en la estación de Odaiba, para ver el video.<p>

"_Vaya, vaya, con que el idiota de mi hermano se quiso hacer el héroe. Qué estupidez, pero bueno, a lo que voy._

_Sora Takenouchi, tú y yo tenemos que resolver ciertos asuntos. Tú, perra desgraciada, me quitaste a mi Matt, así que, si no quieres que haga lo que hice con Matt y Yolei a tus amigos, en especial a tu noviecito, será mejor que hoy, a la media noche, vengas totalmente sola a la Torre de Odaiba, en donde resolveremos nuestros asuntos pendientes. Sí vienes acompañada, no sabes de lo que soy capaz de hacerle a tú amiguita Mimi._

_Hasta entonces"_

.- Sora, al escucha eso, sintió miedo, pero a la vez sintió una rabia inmensa, pues, no podía soportar que Jun sea capaz de matar gente solo por un capricho, así que no lo pensó 2 veces y se decidió a ir.

.- Amigos, yo se que ustedes, así como yo, hemos sufrido mucho por la pérdida de varios seres queridos, como Davis, Yolei y…Matt – decía Sora, quien no podía evitar su tristeza – pero, como oyeron a esa perra, tengo que ir, o sí no, todo el esfuerzo que hemos venido haciendo para intentar capturarla, la muerte de Davis, habrán sido en vano.

.- ¡No!, yo iré contigo – interrumpió Tai – Sora, no puedo permitir que vayas como carnada, eres mi novia, y por la memoria de Matt, juré protegerte pase lo que pase.

.- Tai, es solo que…

.- ¡Es solo que nada!, iré contigo, porque, en caso de que uno de los 2 muera, tendré la conciencia limpia de que siempre hice lo posible por protegerte.

.- Pues, no se olviden de mí, que yo también quiero vengarme – decía Ken, ansioso por que, después de mucho tiempo, al fin podría vengar a su ya difunta amada, Yolei Inoue.

.- Ken, ya escuchaste a Jun, Sora tiene que ir sola. – dijo T.K a su amigo, quien, también quería vengar a su hermano.

.- Oye, ¿Quién dijo que iríamos con Sora?. Ella nunca dijo nada de llegar separados.

.- T.K pensó en eso, y tenía razón, esa era una buena idea, aunque algo arriesgada.

.- Ken, yo creo que debemos consultar a Izzy. Ya sabes cómo es él. De seguro nos puede ayudar.

.- Tienes razón. Vamos a verlo al hospital. – contesto Ken, antes de partir junto con T.K al hospital.

.- Kari – decía T.K – no regresaré hasta después de la media noche. En caso de que no vuelva, quiero decirte que siempre te amaré.

.- T.K, estoy segura que volverás.

.- Gracias, mi amor – contesto el rubio, antes de darle un beso en los labios.

.- Después, partieron hacia donde Izzy, para que les ayudará para hacer el plan.

.- Izzy, que bueno que estás despierto. Mira, no tenemos mucho tiempo, así que ayudanos a idear un plan para acorralar y detener a Jun.

.- Bien, pues, como Tai me dijo por teléfono que Sora va a ir, creo que ya me les adelante a ustedes en la jugada. Bien lo primero que tienen que hacer es…

.- Ya en la media noche, Tai y Sora se encontraban afuera de la Torres de Odaiba, en donde se apreciaba un ambiente lúgubre.

.- ¿Nerviosa? – pregunto el moreno.

.- Sí, algo – contestaba la castaña – pero prefiero morir en el intento de detener a esa desquiciada que quedarme sin hacer nada.

.- Después de decir eso, ambos entraron a la torre, y subieron hasta el techo, donde se encontraron, después de semanas de búsqueda, con la mismísima Jun Motomiya.

.- Vaya, vaya, ¿Qué tenemos aquí?. Un par de enamorados ingenuos. – les decía Jun.

.- ¿Y que tenemos del otro lado? – contestaba Sora – una perra malnacida y psicópata.

.- Tú lo has dicho, mi amor – dijo Tai a Sora, quien no pudo evitar sonrojarse.

.- Pues, bueno, tú y yo tenemos que arreglar - dijo Jun, sacando una pistola y apuntándole a Sora.

.- Claro que lo haremos – contesto Sora, quien, junto con Tai, sacaron una pistola y apuntaron juntos hacía Jun.

.- Ríndete – dijo Tai – somos 2 contra 1, no tienes oportunidad. ¿O es que quieres morir con 2 balazos?

.- Ja, que imbéciles son – contestaba Jun, con un tono de burla - ¿Qué se olvidaron que tengo a su amiga Mimi?. ¡CODY, TRAE A ESA TIPA!.

.- Después de eso, Cody salió, con Mimi, visiblemente amarrada de las manos.

.- Eres una… - trataba de decir Sora, quien estaba cegada por el odio.

.- Así que ya sabes Takenouchi, o bajan sus armas o tú amiga muere.

.- No nos rendiremos tan fácilmente – dijo Tai, quien, realmente tampoco sabía que hacer.

.- Bueno, ustedes así lo quisieron. ¡Cody, matala! – ordeno Jun.

.- Y justo cuando todo parecía perdido para Mimi, Cody, quien en su primer acto de independia, se negó rotundamente a hacer lo que Jun ordenaba.

.- No.

.- ¿Qué dijiste, rata insolente? – contestaba una Jun bastante molesta.

.- Dije que no, pobre niña estúpida, me da asco el pensar que solo matas por placer. – fueron las palabras de Cody, antes de liberar a Mimi.

.- Ja, pues que pendejo. Ahora piensas que uniéndote a los buenos vas a salvarte de tú castigo.

.- No, pero por lo menos mi alma no estará tan contaminada como la tuya.

.- Después de unos minutos, se pudo ver que un helicóptero descendía, y de ese helicóptero, bajaron T.K y Ken, armados también, para así, acorralar a Jun.

.- Ja, pues que comienze la diversión – dijo Jun, antes de soltar un balazo, que, afortunadamente, salió desviado.

.- Y así se pasaron todos, tratando de herir a Jun, sin embargo, nadie logro siquiera hacerle un rasguño, pues, la locura de Motomiya era tan grande que ya sabía anticipar los movimientos de los demás.

.- ¡Maldita seas! – le grito T.K.

.- Gracias, salúdame a tu hermano – fue la cínica respuesta de Jun.

.- Sin embargo, en uno de esos balazos, Jun le tiró a Mimi, quien se encontraba totalmente desarmada, y justo cuando todo parecía que Mimi recibiría el impacto, apareció la heroica figura de…

.- ¡CODY! – grito Mimi, al ver que Cody se había atravesado para evitar que ella recibiera el impacto.

.- Mimi – trataba de decir Cody, con sus últimas fuerzas, pues el balazo lo había recibido en el pecho – gr-graci-as por to-todo, a pesar, d-de que solo pude conocerte unas horas, m-me enseñaste a tener in-indepencia y a tener algo p-por qué luchar. Me alegra que nuestros destinos se hayan cruzado. Gracias por todo. – fueron las últimas palabras del castaño, antes de morir.

. ¡MALDITA! – grito Mimi – ojala mueras.

.- Ja, no me culpes, pues el solo se lo busco. Ahora, mejor regresate a jugar con tus muñecas, ¿sí?.

.- T.K, enfurecido y sacado totalmente de sus casillas, le tiro un balazo a Jun, que por poco le da en el corazón, sin embargo, apenas salió desviado.

.- Ni asi puedes darme, ja, que patético eres.

.- Sin embargo, y justo cuando Jun iba a disparar, escuchó una voz, una voz que ella misma reconocía.

.- _No tan rápido Jun – _dijo esa extraña voz, que se trataba de nada más y nada menos que de Matt Ishida, quien, solo podía ver Jun, pues, se había presentado como espiritu.

.- No, no puede ser, tú estás muerto – contesto Jun, ante las miradas atónitas de los demás.

.- _Sí, sí lo estoy, más sin embargo, seguimos vivos en tu sucia conciencia._

.- ¿Seguimos?.

.- _Sí, seguimos – _dijo otra voz, esta vez de una mujer, que se trataba de Yolei Inoue.

.- P-pero ¿cómo es posible? – preguntaba Jun.

.- _Es posible porque tú conciencia no está limpia. Y tarde o temprano lo pagarás. – _dijo una última voz, que se trataba de Davis Motomiya.

.- ¡No! ¡eso no pasará nunca! – dijo Jun, mientras retrocedía, sin embargo, no se dio cuenta que había unos tubos, ocasionando que resbalará y cayera desde el último piso de la torre.

.- Después de lo acontecido, todos los chicos bajaron, y vieron como, Jun, quien había caído en el estacionamiento de la torre, se encontraba agonizando, pues, había caído de más de 500 metros.

.- Ahora si moriras, maldita puta – dijo T.K, antes de apuntarle directo a la cabeza con su pistola, y justo cuando le iba a disparar…

.- T.K, no lo hagas – intervino Tai.

.- Tai tiene razón – decía Ken – si la matas, habrá culpables, es mejor así, que la versión oficial sea que murió en un accidente.

.- A T.K le costó trabajo, pero acepto, pues, así el no se rebajaría a su nivel.

.- Sí, tienes razón, vámonos – dijo el rubio, antes de que todos partieran de ese lugar, dejando que Jun muriera poco a poco de agonía.

.- Sin embargo, en el camino, Sora, tenía dudas, pues, no se explicaba el porque Jun comenzó a hablar sola y termino cayéndose.

.- Oye tai – decía Sora - ¿tú porque crees que Jun haya comenzado a hablar sola y terminar cayéndose?

.- No lo sé – respondía Tai – tal vez porque sus propios fantasmas del pasado fueron los que la llevaron a esa decisión de manera subliminal – fue la respuesta del moreno, antes de enfundarse en un beso con su amada.

**FIN**

**NOTAS DE AUTOR: **Como verán, este es el capitulo final de Los Malaventurados no lloran, así que solo quiero agradecerles por estar conmigo hasta el final de esta historia. Y sí, sí habra un pequeño epilogo, así que esten al pendiente. El epilogo solo hablará de lo que fue de las vidas de los demás, asíque si será muy corto.

**PRECUELA: **La precuela SÍ la voy a hacer, y tendrá por nombre: **REFLEXIONES DE UNA MENTE PERTURBADA.** ¿Porque se llamará así?. Porque será desde el punto de vista de Jun, el porque hizo eso. Será corta, será de unos 5 capitulos como maximo.

Sin mas preámbulo, me despido y de nuevo, muchas gracias por seguir esta historia hasta el final.

**Aleks.  
><strong>


	12. Epílogo

**Aqui el epilogo, que lo disfruten¡**

.- Después de 10 años de lo acontecido, todos habían vuelto a sus vidas normales, sin tener que preocuparse porque una loca desquiciada este tras de ellos.

.- T.K y Kari se encontraban con su hijo, Davis, de 9 años de edad, y que, estaba por dar su primer tocada con su banda (era él guitarrista), en el show de talentos de la escuela.

.- Mamá, de veras, no sé si pueda hacerlo – decía el pequeño castaño de ojos verdes – creo que mejor me voy.

.- Davis Takaishi - Kamiya, no tienes porque temer – contestaba Kari, para darle animo a su hijo – recuerda que estaremos presentes, para darte nuestro apoyo.

.- Eso losé mami, es solo que, no sé si tenga el suficiente valor.

.- Escucha, se que tienes valor, pues, tu nombre fue el nombre de, quizás la persona más valiente que he conocido.

.- Después de decirle eso, parecía como si le hubiera inyectado una dosis de convicción, pues, el miedo había desaparecido.

.- Tienes razón, no dejaré que el miedo me gane, ahora, a darle. – fueron las palabras del castaño, antes de subir al escenario.

.- Cielos – exclamaba T.K – siempre le sacas el valor que tiene adentro.

.- Jaja, losé. – respondió Kari, antes de ver como su hijo brillaba en el escenario.

.- Mimi e Izzy se encontraban con su hijo, Cody, de 10 años de edad en el parque, donde, el pequeño pelirrojo se encontraba triste, pues, se había enamorado y no le habían correspondido de la misma manera.

.- Cody, no estés triste – decía Mimi – cuando un amor no es correspondido es porque te espera algo mejor.

.- Que fácil es decirlo – contestaba el pequeño pelirrojo, quien, aún se encontraba deprimido.

.- Decírtelo es fácil, cierto, pero, hacerte entender que si un amor no te es correspondido es porque algo mejor te espera no lo es – interrumpió Izzy – mira, a mi siempre me habían rechazado, y no fue hasta mis 25 años de edad que encontré a mi primera novia…y al amor de mi vida. – decía, mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla a Mimi.

.- Después de eso, el pequeño Cody se sintió mejor, pues, supo que no era el único que tuvo ese problema, y que, se puede llegar a tardar años, pero que el amor tocará su puerta.

.- Muchas gracias papá – agradecía Cody – de verdad, no se que haría sin tus consejos.

.- No es nada hijo, después de eso, para eso estamos los padres, ¿Qué no? – contesto Izzy, antes de concluir esa conversación y seguir disfrutando el bello día en el parque con su familia.

.- Ken Ichijouji, quien, después de la muerte de Yolei parecía que si vida ya no tenía sentido, pudo volver a tener un motivo porque vivir, y es que, con la muerte de uno de sus amigos, el hizo la promesa de que, cuidaría de su hijo, porque, tanto él como su esposa, había muerto en un accidente de transito.

.- Yusei, te llamarás Yusei – decía Ken, al pequeño bebé de 2 meses de nacido – el nombre que iba a ser de mi hijo. Ahora, estoy tranquilo de haber cumplido mi promesa – concluía Ken, al referirse a la promesa que le había hecho a Yolei, de que, en caso de tener un hijo varón, llevaría por nombre Yusei.

.- Tai y Sora, quienes se habían convertido padres de 2 gemelos, un niño, de nombre Matt, y una niña de nombre Jun, se encontraban en el cementerio, para dejarle flores a Matt, en su decimo aniversario luctuoso.

.- Espero que te encuentres bien – le decía Tai, a la tumba de su difunto mejor amigo. – porque, se que tú nos cuidas desde arriba.

.- Matt – exclamaba Sora – de veras, siempre recuerdo los buenos momentos que viví contigo. Ojala y estés descansando en paz.

.- Después de dejar las flores en la tumba de Matt, se disponían a irse del lugar, cuando Sora pidió visitar una tumba de alguien en especial: la de Jun Motomiya.

.- Y, después de buscarla, la encontraron, totalmente abandonada, sin ninguna flor que adornará su tumba.

.- Espero que ahora puedas descansar en paz – dijo Sora a la tumba de Jun, mientras le colocaba un ramo de flores a su tumba. Sí, después de todo, Sora y Tai habían comprendido que, no hay mejor venganza…que el perdón.

**FIN**

**NOTAS DE AUTOR**: Bueno, pues, este es el final de manera OFICIAL de** Los Malaventurados no lloran** y pues, espero les haya gustado el pequeño epilogo que hice.

**Precuela: **La precuela, la verdad no se para cuando este, y de veras, UN MILLON de disculpas, pero, empezaré examenes en la prepa y tengo trabajos y pues, si se me hará un poco muy pesado, pero, de se hará, se hará.

Tambien quiero pedirle una disculpa a **Faty Takenouchii **pues, le había prometido subir el epiligo ayer (23 de sept.) y no lo pudo cumplir, así que el epilogo se lo dedico.

Sin mas preambulo, muchisimas gracias por dejarme ser parte de sus vidas por medio de esta historia, les estoy eternamente agradecido.

**Aleks  
><strong>


End file.
